Dragonheart
by Princess Nelly
Summary: Darkness has fallen over the earth and the nine immortals have risen, moving to reap the earth and send it into an apocalypse. However, the nine dragon children stand in their way. Romance, Adventure and a tonne of humour. LaLu, GraLu and RoLu with hints of CoLu, NaLu and StiCy, essentially a Lucy x Harem story. Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**THERE HAVE BEEN IMPROVEMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ. _AGAIN._**

* * *

Prologue

* Twenty Two Years Ago*

Layla Heartfilia watched as Capricorn placed a three year old Lucy on the large bed, her sobs filling the air as she took in the sight of her dying daughter. Capricorn stepped beside Layla, watching sadly as Lucy struggled to breathe. Layla's sobs wracked through her entire body, falling to the ground as she watched the life slowly leave her daughter's chocolate eyes.

Just as Lucy took her last breath, time seemed to stop. The stars started moving, spinning until they were surrounded in a large dome made up entirely of the night sky. Capricorn stared, wide eyed as Layla's sobs quietened, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the Spirit King appeared in all his glory, staring sadly at the dying child. Capricorn bowed his head in respect while Layla stared wide eyed, wondering who the imposing and powerful moustached man was. The King reached out and grabbed Layla, Capricorn and Lucy before taking them to the Celestial Spirit world.

Layla looked around at the unfamiliar landscape, a sea of stars surrounding her. She turned back to the Spirit King, confusion evident on her face before she gasped. In front of the King, suspended in a glowing golden sphere was her daughter, eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

"Layla Heartfilia, Celestial Mage, do not worry for your child. It is not her time" The Spirit King said, his voice booming with authoritative power. Layla scrambled to her feet, wondering what was going on.

"Who are you? Better yet, where am I and what are you doing with my daughter?" Layla questioned, staring at the man defiantly

"I am the Celestial Spirit King and you are currently in the Spirit World. Your daughter is presently being held in a timeless sphere and will be held in there until the ritual has been completed" The Spirit King answered and once again, confusion crossed Layla's face

"What are you talking about?" Layla questioned once again and the Celestial Spirit King grinned despite the circumstances

"Your daughter, she was born when the stars were aligned under the Aurora Borealis on July the 1st of X767 was she not?" The King questioned and Layla nodded

"What does that have to do with anything?" Layla asked

"Your daughter is the child of the stars; she will be needed to fulfil her destiny once she has come off age. Without her, every world will perish. The Celestial Realm, Edolas as well as Earthland" The Spirit King replied

"But she's dying, these are her last moments, there is nothing we can do for her, there is no hope for her and so there is no hope for the world" Layla replied dejectedly, her voice broken as she stared at her only child with watery eyes

"Fear not, it is not her time. There is still hope. There is something I can do to save her" The Spirit King responded and Layla's eyes flickered with hope

"What is it?" Layla asked, her voice hopeful

"I can grant her the power of the Celestial Spirit, Draconis the Dragon granting her the power of a Celestial Dragon Slayer and in turn, part of her destiny will be complete" The Spirit King answered

"What destiny?" Layla enquired

"There will come a time in the future when the nine immortals will seek to reap the earth and send the world into chaos. Your daughter, along with eight other dragon children will be our only chance at survival. They will be the only ones that will stand between the immortals and complete destruction" The Spirit King explained and Layla nodded

"But if there are eight other children, why do you need to save Lucy so much?" Layla asked, suspicion clouding her mind

"All nine children are needed, without one the rest will fall. Now Layla Heartfilia, will you allow me to save your daughter?" The King questioned and Layla stared at him in disbelief

"You're joking right? What kind of stupid question is that, of course I want you to save my daughter" Layla said, incredulity lacing her voice, causing the Spirit King to chuckle

"As I suspected. However before you accept, you need to know that this magic comes at a price" The King said and Layla glared

"I knew there was something suspicious about this, what is the price?" Layla asked again, annoyance present in her voice

"It will cause her great pain at first and the magic will burn through her over a few months as she gets used to it. However, the pain can be avoided. I can seal the power within her and it will lie dormant within her, fusing with her over years instead of at once, until she is ready to use it" The Spirit King explained and Layla stared in confusion

"But if it can be avoided, it's not really paying a price is it?" Layla said and the Spirit King shook his head

"There is more. Usually, in order to gain the power of a dragon, a child must be taught it. However, your daughter is dying and therefore we won't have the time for that. Instead, I will need to fuse part of Draconis with her body" The Spirit King informed and Layla's eyes widened

"How would you do that?" Layla questioned

"I will take part of Draconis' heart and infuse it with your daughters. It will mean that your daughter will be part dragon. When she uses her Dragon Force, she will take on some features of a dragon. She will grow wings, a tail and claws as well as scales however, she will be able to use her Dragon Force better and with much more ease than most other dragon slayers, giving her a great advantage against the immortals" The Spirit King explained and Layla nodded in response

"If you lock it within her, how will she learn how to use her powers?" Layla queried

"Because of the infusion, her dragon magic will come as a second nature to her; she will know all the spells that she needs. But be warned, the Celestial Dragon is the most beautiful of all the dragons, rivalling the beauty of the stars. The other slayer children will be drawn to her, wanting to protect her at all times. They will either fall in love with her or form sibling bonds with her. She will unite them all, taking the place of alpha in her pack," The Spirit King informed and Layla looked conflicted.

"What do you mean the alpha of her pack? Also, is there a way to avoid this? I don't want her to be forced into love" Layla questioned, not wanting to subject her daughter to a life surrounded by dragon mates however, not wanting to lose her daughter either

"To answer your second question, no, there isn't, but you do not need to worry. She will be equally drawn to them and she will love them too. For the first, well… The Celestial Dragon is the most powerful of all dragons, taking the place as Emperor of Dragons in their hierarchy. Lucy being his child and survivor will mean that she'll be one of the most powerful, therefore she will take place as the alpha" The Spirit King answered and Layla looked at him, confusion present in her eyes.

"Yes okay, but what exactly do you mean by alpha and pack?" Layla questioned

"The dragons, while selfish and possessive, can also have packs such as wolves. Within the hierarchy of emperor, king and subjects, there are further sub groups of alphas, betas and omegas. A dragon may be part of a pack, taking the role of a beta and lead by an alpha. However, they may choose to be an omega, a lone wolf, so to say. However, due to the prophecy and your daughter's destiny, she will have to put together a pack, taking the role of the alpha, to protect and guide her betas in order to defeat the nine immortals" The Spirit King informed

"But if Draconis is the most powerful, and Lucy is her only successor, then wouldn't she be able to defeat the nine immortals by herself? I mean, if the others are less powerful than her, won't they be easily defeated by these so called immortals?" Layla retorted, causing the Spirit King to sigh

"No, the reasons dragons choose to form a pack are because, a pack is only as strong as their alpha, and similarly an alpha is only as strong as her pack. Yes, Lucy is powerful, and so are all the other dragon slayers. However, alone they can't defeat the immortals, they will be too weak. Instead, they'll need to rely on their strength of their pack and their alpha's determination, resolve and leadership skills" The Spirit King finished and Layla nodded reluctantly, before sighing in relief.

"Alright, I accept, please start the ritual and save my daughter" Layla said, her resolve solidifying and the Celestial Spirit King nodded

"Draconis, you may enter" the Spirit King said with a strong voice.

Layla watched as stardust gathered in front of her eyes, pooling together before a thick blanket of what looked like the night sky appeared before her. Her eyes widened as the blanket began taking shape until a large dragon stood in its place.

His hide was a dark midnight blue with lots of stars dotted around his body, making it look like he was made out of the night sky. He spread his large wings, standing on his rear legs before placing his forelegs on the ground. He stared at Layla with bright yellow eyes before bowing in front of the Celestial Spirit King. Layla continued staring wide eyed, unable to believe that something as huge and could exist, much less radiate enough magic power to incapacitate all ten wizard saints, while moving with all the grace and poise all at once. It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Is it time my King?" Draconis questioned his voice deep and gruff, yet almost melodic and enchanting. The Celestial King nodded before stepping near him, both Draco and the King standing at the same height.

"Yes Draconis, I will need to take some dragon heart scales from you" The Celestial Spirit King responded and Draco bowed, moving one of his sharp talons to the large scales by his heart before lifting them up.

Layla watched, completely enraptured, as the Spirit King plucked some bright yellow heart scales from Draco's heart while murmuring the chants before moving towards Lucy. He reached inside the sphere before creating a small incision on her chest, placing the heart scales on her heart, once again murmuring the spells.

The Spirit King watched as the heart scales dissolved into Lucy's heart, part of her own heart turning bright yellow, dragon scales forming on it. Suddenly the timeless sphere burst and Lucy's landed on the ground, her back arching as she began screaming, her eyes snapping wide open, pain and anguish filling them.

Layla rushed towards her daughter, cradling Lucy's small body in her lap as she tangled her hands into Lucy's hair, brushing the soft blonde locks. The Spirit King bent over, placing his large hand over her head while murmuring another spell, causing Lucy to glow white, her screams fading as she drifted off into sleep.

"It is done. Her body will slowly absorb the magic from Draco's heart scales over time and on her 18th birthday; she will be ready to use her powers. On the night of her 18th birthday this memory will re-enact in front of her, letting her know of her fate and of her magic so as not to alarm her. Take care of your daughter Layla, I will also be watching over her" The Spirit King said and Layla nodded, picking Lucy up in her arms

"Thank you Moustache Man" Layla said and the Spirit King chuckled before sending them back to the Heartfilia Konzern.

* * *

So yeah, I don't know if you've noticed the improvements but I've added the alpha bits. I got this inspiration from watching Teen Wolf lately, and I was like, holy shit I could totally use this. However, no characters will die, unlike Teen Wolf. Killed me man. Killed me so much.


	2. A Gift from the Magic Council

**THERE HAVE BEEN IMPROVEMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ. _AGAIN._**

* * *

A Gift from the Magic Council

Lucy waved to her friends before stepping out of the guildhall. She sighed, wrapping her arms around her as she made the short trek back to her home. It had been a year since the last Grand Magic Games and her 18th birthday had passed just a few days ago. Technically, she should be 25 years old, however, due to the seven-year time skip, she was still only 18, despite being born on July 1st X767, 25 years ago.

She hadn't told the guild of her birthday, preferring not to celebrate the day of her birth, considering all the pain she felt on her past birthdays when she was still an heiress. It had been a long time since she had truly felt happy on her birthday; so long that she couldn't even remember any fond memories of her previous birthdays.

However, for this she was glad because it came as quite a surprise when she stepped out of the bath and in front of the mirror, only to realise that her entire body was glowing a soft midnight blue colour. Lucy soon panicked before dropping to the floor as a burst of magical energy escaped from her, triggering a flashback from twenty-two years ago to play before her.

For the remainder of her 18th birthday, Lucy sat by herself on the floor in the middle of her average sized, cosy apartment, trying to come to terms with the new information that she'd been given. Firstly, she sat shocked when she heard that she had almost died at the young age of three, and then she was amazed at the fact that like her, her mother had also met the Spirit King.

Finally, she tried to comprehend that not only was she a Celestial Dragon Slayer, one who had infused with an actual dragon, but also that she was a part of a prophecy and she, along with the rest of the eight dragon slayers, would once again need to fight for their lives in order to save not only Earthland, but also Edolas and the Spirit World.

Obviously, she was not too happy about the last piece of information.

Lucy wandered down the roads of Magnolia, slowly making her way to Strawberry Street before hopping onto the elevated pavement as she tried to balance herself. It was late at night and she knew she should have called Plue out; however, currently she wanted to spend some time with herself.

Lucy growled to herself, scowling slightly. Although she was still the same Lucy, she also had some dramatic changes once her Dragon Slayer magic had awakened, she, like the other dragon slayers, was more easily irritable and sometimes she even found herself itching to throw herself into the many guild fights that would occur, her instincts telling her to dominate over them. That and her appetite had increased drastically, causing Happy to tease her even more about her weight. Luckily, she had refrained from punching the stupid cat in its large face.

Lucy sneered slightly as she recalled the prophecy about her and most of her friends. She silently cursed fate, Gods, life or whatever it was that kept throwing her in the middle of these situations. It seemed that someone out there enjoyed toying with her by throwing her into situations where she would have to fight for her life as well as the lives of her friends.

Lucy was angry. No in fact, she was fuming. She didn't think it was fair that a bunch of teenagers, two adults and a child were going to be responsible for the fate of the world. Sure Laxus and Cobra were adults, but they had barely lived their lives. Not to mention Wendy, who hadn't even hit puberty yet.

While Laxus and Cobra were somewhat mature, in her opinion, they were all still just children, children who barely had the chance to live their lives and enjoy themselves. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, she along with her friends had been thrown into so many situations where their lives were in danger, that now every time they would take a job; they almost expected it to go wrong and Lucy didn't think that was right.

Lucy sighed to herself, realising that this time, the prophecy didn't only mean that her and her friends' lives were at risk. This time, the entire world was at stake and once again Lucy scowled to herself before relaxing, her face turning impassive.

She knew she should have told the Master about the prophecy and she knew she would have to tell him soon because she didn't know when the immortals would attack. It could be in a few days, in a few weeks, months or maybe even years. Added to that, was the fact that she needed to bring her pack together, ensuring they're able to work with each other. Of this she had serious doubts, since Gray, Sting and Natsu constantly bickered with each other, as did Laxus and Gajeel. She didn't think Cobra really liked anyone at all, and was pretty sure that Rogue was a recluse who was too socially awkward to talk to anyone.

But knowing their luck, Lucy knew the time would come sooner than later and when it did, she hoped that her friends would be ready to face something bigger than anything they'd ever faced before, including the Dragon King debacle where Future Rogue had set seven dragons loose in order to achieve the title of Dragon King.

But Lucy also knew deep down in herself, that there was no way that they could ever be ready to face the immortals. Wendy was still a sweet and innocent child, Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting each other, Gajeel just didn't care about anything, Laxus was just too busy trying to become Guild Master, and she herself was still scowling and cursing everything that had put them in these circumstances.

Mavis only knew what was happening to the last three dragon slayers. She hadn't heard anything about Sting or Rogue since the Grand Magic Games but even if she knew where they were, Sting was too occupied trying to surpass Natsu whereas Rogue was too busy wallowing in the fact that his future self had almost put the world into despair. Finally, Cobra, the last Dragon Slayer, was still incarcerated for his crimes and probably wouldn't be getting out any soon. She frowned to herself, realising she would need to remedy that soon.

Alas, despite the fact that they weren't ready, she knew that would _have_ to be ready, regardless of the fact that they were all still pretty much children. Lucy once again sighed to herself before hopping off of the pavement, she was two minutes away from her apartment and right now, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her warm and comforting bed.

Suddenly Lucy tensed, the strong smell of alcohol, cheap cologne and the faintest hint of vomit filling her dragon senses. She almost gagged, silently sending her deepest sympathy and condolences to every Dragon Slayer she knew, whether they were criminals or children. She didn't know how they managed to deal with the intensely strong smells they encountered every day.

Soon Lucy groaned; reminding herself that she herself would have to get used to the strong smells due to her knew dragon senses. Lucy wondered how she could ever stand to be in the guild anymore, as she continued walking while keeping an eye out for the males who were lurking in the dark corners.

She didn't have to wait for long to spot the small group of loud and obnoxious males who were making their way down the road towards her. She sneered slightly as her quiet peace was disturbed, quickly realising that they weren't mages, just ordinary drunken idiots.

She let herself relax, realising that if they did start anything with her, she could easily take them out. Soon the quiet night air was filled with rambunctious laughter and the males all turned towards her, staggering in her direction, causing Lucy to once again eye them cautiously.

"You know little girlie, young hot females like you shouldn't be wandering along at night like this" One of the males said, leering at her body.

"Yeah girlie, you never know what sort of trouble you could run into" Another one joined in, the males laughing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at them, revulsion and loathing radiating of her body as she took in their sorry states. She turned towards them, crossing her arms in defiance as they males continued to laugh

"And pray tell what kind of trouble could I run into?" Lucy questioned, a smirk playing on her slips as her voice was filled with a mocking tone

"Well, it would be trouble for you, but fun for us" a male replied, he was the biggest out of all of them and Lucy assumed he was the leader of the group

"You see, you're all alone out here and there's a whole group of us and therefore you're going to service every single one of us here" another male commented, licking his lips slightly, Lucy simply raised her eyebrow at them, completely unfazed by their comments

"What makes you think that's ever going to happen?" She questioned in insolence causing the males to snicker

"You can act as tough as you want, but it's going to happen, even if we have to hold you down and take you against your will, you are going to satisfy us. After all, chicks with a body like yours only have one purpose and that is for male's pleasure" The leader reply and Lucy scoffed to herself.

All of a sudden, two males appeared behind her, holding her in place as the others all laughed. Lucy kept herself calm in the situation, knowing that she was still in control and could take the idiots down any time she wanted

"I suggest that you let me go before you regret it" Lucy gritted out and once again the males snickered to themselves

"Or what? What do you think a weak and helpless girl like you could do against a large group of males like us?" The leader mocked while stretching out a hand to grope her. Lucy's anger flared and she fell back on her dragon instincts completely forgetting about her Gate Keys.

"I'll show you weak and helpless" Lucy growled out before kicking her legs out, using the leader as leverage to push herself off of the ground. She flipped in the air, breaking the males' hold on her as she landed in a slightly crouched position.

"Celestial Dragon Slash" Lucy called and soon, midnight blue wisps of magic surrounded her foot, yellow and white lights entwined in the wisps, the magic resembling the starry night sky. The males watched in surprise as she dropped to the floor, kicking her leg out and knocking the two males who had restrained her to the floor

Suddenly, Lucy's opened her mouth wide, sucking in the Celestial Eternano from the air. Tiny dark blue lights rushed towards Lucy, filling up her mouth and once Lucy had had enough of her meal she grinned. Her face then puffed out as she quickly gathered Celestial Magic into her mouth before she opened it wide, a gold magic circle appearing before her mouth

"Celestial Dragon Roar" Lucy roared and a torrent of midnight blue magic spiralled out of her mouth, the tiny white lights dancing through the magic as it collided with the group of males, quickly sending them through the air before they all fell unconscious.

Lucy turned and glared at the cowering leader who tried to get away from her. Lucy scoffed at the display before menacingly walking over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders, causing the leader to whimper in fear

"Please lady, we didn't know you were a mage, we're just ordinary men, please don't hurt me," The leader begged and Lucy sneered

"You know, in a way, I'm glad you came after me rather than any other girl. At least I can defend myself, if I was anyone else, you would have raped me and so, I don't think you deserve any mercy. Rapists like you should be behind bars" Lucy sneered

"Celestial Dragon Wing Attack" Lucy spelled and suddenly her hands ignited with Celestial Magic. The force of the magic sent the leader flying through the air till he crashed into a building, knocking him out.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" Lucy summoned and Virgo and Taurus soon popped out, Virgo bowed while Taurus leered, hearts in his eyes

"Moooooo, you have such a fine body Lucy" Taurus said, admiring his master's body

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned and Lucy shook her head

"No Virgo, I need you to restrain these men. Taurus, I need you to help me bring them to Magnolia Police Station" Lucy said and both spirits nodded as they got to work.

Once Lucy had dropped them off at the police station, she once again made her way back home, this time with no disturbances. She sighed as she changed into her pyjamas before crawling into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

*Next Day*

Lucy groggily woke up as someone pounded at her front door. She groaned, her hand reaching for Horologium's key and she groaned once again realising that it was 6am on a Sunday. The pounding at her door continued and Lucy scowled as she dragged herself out of bed.

She ripped the front door open and glared, assuming that it was someone from the guild who had come to wake her up and just as she was about to rudely tell them that they could stuff it and leave, her eyes opened wide, causing her to stutter.

There in front of her weren't any of her guild mates; instead it was Lahar, Doranbolt and an amused Cobra. She gaped at the three males, wondering what they were doing at her apartment as she stuttered.

"May we come in Lucy?" Lahar questioned and all Lucy could do was nod as she stepped aside

"What is it you need?" Lucy questioned once they were seated and Doranbolt looked at her pointedly

"We can speak about that once you have changed and are ready for the day" He commented, eyes sweeping over her figure. Lucy blushed bright red, realising she was in one of Gray's large t-shirts along with a pair of small lacy boy shorts.

"Uhh yes of course" Lucy said quietly as she grabbed some clothes and made her way towards her bathroom. She finally stepped out after twenty minutes, ready for the day before she took a seat opposite the three males

"Now Lucy, because of Cobra's good behaviour and help with the dragon incident, the Magic Council have decided that Cobra will be released early" Lahar informed and Lucy looked confused

"What does that have to do with me?" She questioned

"Obviously, we cannot allow him to simply roam the streets. He will be placed in your care for the foreseeable future. He will join a guild and help you pay your rent and anything else. You will be responsible for him and make sure that he doesn't fall back into his old ways and once we feel that it is safe, we will release him from your care" Doranbolt replied and Lucy turned pale, staring at the Dragon Slayer

'Why do I have a feeling that this is fate trying to put us together? I mean after everything I found out a few days ago and then yesterday, I was thinking about how I couldn't get to him because he was still in prison... This isn't a mere coincidence, someone out there is deliberately playing with us' Lucy thought to herself causing the Poison Dragon Slayer to look at her questioningly as he read her mind

'So, the Fairy Princess was thinking about me recently huh? I wonder what that's all about' Cobra thought to himself, eying Lucy wearily

'You know... looking at him, I have to wonder why all Dragon Slayers are so handsome? I mean damn... look at him. Oh Mavis, those sweet delicious muscles... I just want to run my hands all over them' Lucy thought to herself, slightly rubbing her thighs together, causing the Poison Dragon Slayer to smirk

'Oh? So the Fairy Princess has a thing for me ehh? At least she has a nice rack and her face ain't so bad either' Cobra thought to himself, staring at her, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched Lucy's gaze flicker over his body before landing on his face

'Shit. That scar is so sexy. What the hell is wrong with my fetish for scars? Then again, scars are unbelievably hot. I mean look at Laxus. Oh Mavis, Laxus! Now his muscles are to die for and his tattoo. Oh sweet Mavis, I could just imagine tracing that tattoo with my tongue' Lucy thought to herself and Cobra's smirk widened further as he heard her thoughts about his scar. However, it quickly fell when her thoughts turned to Laxus and he resisted the urge to growl

"Right Lucy, that is all that we needed to discuss with you. We will check in every few months to see the progress. For now, I suggest Cobra joins Fairy Tail so that he can be close to you. We will take our leave now, good luck," Lahar said and both Magic Council mages left quickly, Lucy following them as she shut the door.

She sighed and turned to the male, eying him wearily. Once again her gaze sifted over his body, almost letting out a groan before her eyes once again fell on his face an arrogant smirk gracing it. She stared at him in confusion, wondering why he looked so smug. She shook her head, shrugging it off.

"Alright. It's still quite early and the guild won't be open. We'll talk to Master about the circumstances and you'll join the guild if he lets you. For now, do what you want as long as it's not evil and doesn't bother me" Lucy said and she moved back into her bathroom, changing back into Gray's large shirt

"Why? What are you going to do?" Cobra questioned, watching as Lucy exited out of the bathroom

"It's too early, I'm going to take a nap" Lucy replied before jumping back into her bed, snuggling into the warmth

"Then what am I supposed to do? Watch you while you sleep?" Cobra questioned

"No, don't be stupid, making you watch me while I was asleep would only be creepy. Watch something on the Lacrima TV, read a book, talk to yourself I don't know. Just don't do anything evil and don't leave the house. Also, be careful, Natsu or Gray may break into here at anytime" Lucy replied and Cobra raised his eyebrow

"Why would those two idiots break into here?" Cobra questioned, wondering what was going on. He knew he smelled four different smells in her apartment and three of them were definitely not hers. He soon realised that the three smells belong to the Ice Dragon Slayer, Gray, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu and his blue exceed.

'So, they're trying to leave their smell in her apartment to warn others that this is their territory huh? Well, they'll just have to share it with me now won't they' Cobra thought to himself, smirking smugly

"They like to climb in through the window or fireplace in order to sleep in my bed, don't ask me why because I still have no idea" Lucy replied, yawning

"Right, because that's not strange at all" Cobra muttered as once again an uneasy feeling crept through him at the thought of the two males in bed with the beautiful buxom blonde.

Lucy didn't reply, as she was fast asleep causing Cobra to sweat drop. He took in her small form, frowning slightly at the strange power he felt from her. It felt familiar and stronger but at the same time it was completely different.

She also didn't have the same smell as she did the last time they met, she used to smell of strawberries, caramel and cherry blossoms but now she smelt like strawberries, cherry blossoms and stardust. His frown deepened before he shrugged it off, turning on the Lacrima TV as he settled in the couch as he waited for her to awaken.

'Just what is going on with her and this strange smell of hers?' Cobra thought to himself, frowning slightly.

* * *

So yeah, a lot of you were confused about the whole age thing, so I did the math again and sorted that out for you, explaining it in the comments.

**Also, for the purpose of this story and this story alone, Gray has always been a Dragon Slayer as this is a Lucy x Dragon Slayer Harem and we can't have a harem without Gray in it, duh**


	3. Nine Dragons of Fairy Tail

So here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story and it may be a long one, longer than my other ones probably

So here you go... why are you still reading this? You can start the chapter now :)

* * *

Nine Dragons of Fairy Tail?!

After a few hours, Lucy woke up, yawning as she stretched in her bed. She threw the comforter off of her, padding over towards her bathroom. She sighed as she stripped before stepping inside the bath. She let out another sigh, immersing herself into the water.

Once she was done, she got up and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel, exiting her bathroom. She padded to her bedroom and let the towel drop, moving towards her underwear drawer.

"I knew the Fairy Princess didn't mind revealing her body, but I never thought you'd be okay with being completed naked in front of a stranger" Cobra commented, watching her with amusement.

Lucy stiffened as she heard the voice causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, wondering where the Poison Dragon Slayer had come from before her memories came back to her. Her eyes comically widened larger, almost bugging out from her head before she quickly bent over and picked up the terrycloth fabric and wrapped the towel against her again.

Before Cobra could say anything, she stalked over to him and quicker that he could hear her thoughts, she stuck her foot out and roundhouse kicked him straight in the head, sending him flying across the room.

"LUCY KICK! COBRA! YOU POISON PERVERT. HOW DARE YOU" Lucy screamed, her fists shaking as she stared at his crumpled form lying against her wall

"It's not my fault you completely forgot about my existence. And who am I to stop you wandering your house naked? I assure you, it was nothing but a pleasurable experience for me" Cobra replied, grinning lecherously at her as his eyes skimmed down her body

Lucy's eyes widened before a light blush spread across her face, causing her to drop to her knees as she tried to shield her body from his gaze, glaring daggers at him while she clutched the towel to her body, holding it as if it were her lifeline. He grinned at the thoughts running through her head, a lot of them as perverted as his own, along with lots of swears, as she cursed his existence.

"Shut up" Lucy muttered as she got up, ensuring he couldn't see anything before she walked away from him, back to her closet.

Cobra watched as she stalked away from him, his eyes shining in mirth and amusement as he watched the delicious sway of her hips, wondering when the Fairy Princess had become so enchanting to him.

Lucy continued getting ready for the day, throwing on a black miniskirt and white crop top before putting on her usual heeled boots. She grabbed her belt, whip and keys and quickly clasped them on. Finally, when she was ready, she turned and walked towards Cobra. She warily took in the sight of him before sighing, rubbing her temples.

"Alright, come on, it's ten o'clock and so the guild should be opened. Hopefully, Natsu, Gray and Erza won't be there yet and so we'll have minimal problems" Lucy stated and Cobra nodded, choosing to stay silent

"What? No snarky comment?" Lucy questioned, eyebrows raised as she looked at him, causing him to scowl in return

"Shut up Fairy" Cobra snarled and Lucy glared and before Cobra knew what was happening, Lucy whipped out Loke's key, closing the distance between them in speed he didn't know she possessed.

Cobra gulped, as Loke's key was pressed against his throat while Lucy glared at him, her chocolate eyes boring into his own purple ones. He could smell the anger rolling off of her and suddenly his eyes widened as once again the strong smell of stardust filled his nose.

"Let's get one thing straight Cobra, I may have to take care of you, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with your shit. So, you have a choice now. Happily take the offer the council made you and pay for your crimes, join a _legal_ guild and make some friends," Lucy growled out, causing Cobra's eyes to narrow

"Or?" He spat out, not wanting to back down to the Fairy

"Or I'll drag you to the council myself, hand you over personally and talk to Princess Hisui about never letting your sorry arse out of jail ever again" Lucy threatened and Cobra's eyes widened

"You don't have the power," He reasoned, trying to call her bluff

"On the contrary, after the dragon incident, Hisui became a close and personal friend of mine and I can assure you, that if I told her of your uncooperative behaviour she'd also agree that you were a menace to society" Lucy finished and Cobra sighed before bowing down

"Fine Fairy, I'll bite for now" Cobra replied and Lucy nodded before placing Loke's key back on her key ring and then smiled

"Good. Now, how about we start fresh? If you're going to join the guild then I guess we'll have to become friends. Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you" Lucy introduced, sticking out her hand in greeting

Cobra's eyes bugged out of his skull as he watched her mood change rapidly. He eyed her hand for a moment before listening out for any thoughts that could prove she was being anything less than sincere. When he found none, he was thoroughly shocked before letting out a one sided grin.

"Erik, but you can call me Cobra" Cobra replied, choosing to bite and accept the plight of friendship

"Nice to meet you Erik" Lucy replied, snickering at the look of annoyance on his face before letting out a giggle

"I'm just joking, learn to lighten up, Mavis" Lucy replied, shaking her head in amusement.

"Who's Mavis?" Cobra questioned, wondering why she had used the name as if she were some sort of deity

"Mavis is the first Guild Master and the founder of Fairy Tail, when you get your guild mark you'll be able to see her as she likes to hang around the guild every now and then" Lucy explained, causing Cobra to nod

"Right" Cobra replied, eying her suspiciously as he wondered why he'd given into her so easily. He couldn't place it, but there was something about her that called to him, something that made him feel safe and secure but also something that made him think he'd do anything to protect the mage in front of him.

He looked thoroughly confused about his last point, wondering where these new feelings had come from. He'd only ever felt this feeling once before, and that was when he was with his pet snake, Cubelios, well Kinana now.

"Alright, now that we've got that sorted, let's go to the guild. I'm sure Kinana can't wait to be reunited with her friend" Lucy said grinning as she extended his hand out towards him.

Cobra's eyes widened as he remembered Kinana, her bright green eyes and soft purple hair. The last time he'd seen her was after he'd been taken into the custody of the Magic Council.

'Friendship…' Cobra thought to himself, wistful at the word, he remembered being furious at the thought of friendship and sense of nakama that coursed through Fairy Tail, at one point even choosing to name the guild his enemy because of said friendship.

"Well?" Lucy questioned, her bright eyes staring at him expectantly, a cheery smile on her face

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Cobra replied, placing his large hand in hers.

His eyes widened as Lucy's hand clasped around his before she let out a laugh, grinning as she pulled him with her, running towards the guild. Cobra, despite being taller with longer legs, struggled to keep up with her, wondering when she'd gotten so strong.

"Yo, Fairy! Slow down, at this rate you'll pull my arm out of it's socket" Cobra grumbled, trying to pull his arm out of her grip. Lucy came to a halt before sheepishly turning around to look at him. She let go of his hand and scratched her head, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't realise" Lucy apologised

"Tch, it's fine Fairy" Cobra replied, cocking his head to the side slightly

"Well, let's continue, we're almost there" Lucy continued before turning and walking away.

Cobra sighed as he shook his head; following her quietly while trying to drown out whatever thoughts he could hear from everyone around him. Finally, when they arrived at the guild, Lucy turned to look at him, her head cocked to the side.

"When we get in, the guild's not going to be too happy, so don't make any sudden movements and let me do all the talking alright?" Lucy stated and Cobra let out a nod, stepping behind Lucy and following her pursuit as she opened the door.

The guild turned around, fully knowing that Lucy had just entered, as this was the usual time she usually arrived. However, their cheery greetings died on their lips, confusion and anger forming on their faces as none other than Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer, followed their precious Celestial Sweetheart.

The only person with a positive look on her face was Kinana, who stared in surprise, happiness and a hint of relief as the man that plagued her thoughts and dreams every night followed one of her friends.

"Lucy? What is going on?" Erza demanded, drawing her sword and pointing it at Cobra, the threat of 'if you hurt her in anyway, I'll cut you down straight away' making itself known to him, despite Erza's silence

"OI! POISON BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY LUCE" Natsu screamed, fists blazing as he lunged towards the two newcomers. The thought of Lucy belonging to the Fire Dragon Slayer annoyed him, causing him to snarl at said mage, without realising why.

"POISON PRICK, GET AWAY FROM HER" Gray yelled, following Natsu's pursuit, ice shards surrounding his fists as the two quickly made their way across the guild, ready to protect their Lucy. They soon arrived in front of her, drawing their fists back, ready to attack Cobra.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu spelled

"Ice Dragon's Iron Fist" Gray followed in tow **(A/N: For those who don't know yet, for this particular story, Gray is an Ice Dragon Slayer with an exceed named Frost. The plot for Fairy Tail is the same so far, the only change being this. The link for what Frost looks like is on my profile.)**

However, before either of them could land their punches on Cobra, Lucy's leg flicked out, roundhouse kicking the both of them in their heads, promptly stopping the two from harming the Poison Dragon Slayer

"LUCY KICK" Lucy screamed, sending the two of them flying through the guild and causing them to crash into some tables

The two looked up, ready to yell at her, only to realise she was surrounded in a blue glow, her hair whipping around her, followed by a dark aura that signalled the terror that was 'Scary Lucy'.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL CALM DOWN. COBRA IS HERE UNDER MY WATCH AND HERE TO JOIN THE GUILD, THEREFORE YOU TWO IDIOTS, ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HIM" Lucy screamed and Natsu and Gray gulped

"But-" The two started, ready to argue their cause only to swallow thickly as their mouths snapped shut, watching as Lucy's glare hardened

"Good" Lucy replied, noting how they're flow of magic had stopped. She sighed as the glow around her body faded

"Now, all of you know that this is Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer. Today, early in the morning, Lahar and Doranbolt delivered him at my house. He's been pardoned for his Crimes and is now in rehabilitation. This means, that he needs to be placed in a legal guild. Obviously, since he's in my care, that means he's joining Fairy Tail" Lucy informed and the guild's eyebrows raised before glaring at the second generation Dragon Slayer behind their Celestial Sweetheart

"That is, if the Master allows him to join" Lucy finished, staring expectantly at the Master, her eyes full of hope

Makarov stared at his favourite guild member, eyebrows rising before closing his eyes. He lifted his hand to his chin, absentmindedly rubbing as he thought about the request. Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded at the Celestial Mage who shot back a grin of thanks in return.

"What? MASTER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" The guild yelled out, only to be stopped by Makarov's shrugging

"As a guild master, it is my duty to take in those that have strayed from their path. Especially, while they are looking for repentance. From now on Cobra is a new member of Fairy Tail. Please welcome him into the guild, the same way you welcomed in Juvia and Gajeel" Makarov spoke and the guild nodded, respecting their Master's decision

"I may not agree, but I will keep an open mind and respect your decision, Master. However, I'll be keeping an eye on him" Erza stated, sheathing her sword before moving to order some cake from Kinana

Cobra watched, completely shocked as the guild accepted him without any further resistance. Lucy turned towards him, smiling brightly before she grabbed him and brought him towards Mira, who stood expectantly, the guild stamp in her hands

"So, Cobra is it? Where would you like your stamp and what colour?" Mira questioned, smiling cheerily at the man who looked at her in surprise.

The white haired, blue-eyed mage looked extremely cheerful and innocent and yet, he could sense immense power and extreme darkness around her. He wondered what that meant as he stared at her. He read her thoughts, blushing slightly as squeal of 'blonde haired, purple eyed babies' ran through his ears.

"Um, green, on my chest" Cobra replied, trying to drown out the squeals in his head as he lifted up his shirt.

He watched her press the stamp against his right pectoral, the stamp glowing before she lifted it off him, allowing him to look at the green Fairy Tail insignia on his pectoral. Suddenly, the familiar smell of venom and white lotus filled his nose, causing his head to snap in the direction of the bar.

"Kinana" he whispered, his eyes widening in shock as he took in her form for the first time since he entered.

The mage in questioned turned to him, smiling softly as their gaze met. He continued staring at her, her enticing smell calling to him and he stepped closer to her, fully set on walking up to her.

Suddenly, his voice was filled with twin squeals, he groaned and fell on the floor, covering his ears, eyes shut as screeches of 'maroon haired, green eyed babies' and 'purple haired, purple eyed babies' ran through his mind.

He recognised the voices of the barmaid and his new housemate, silently cursing his gift of hearing. The guild suddenly quietened, wondering what had happened as they watched the Poison Dragon Slayer slowly lift himself off of the ground with the help of Kinana, who had come running to his aid.

"Erik, are you okay?" She questioned, her voice soft so as not to damage his sensitive hearing

"I'm fine," He groaned, rubbing at his ears before glaring at Mira and Lucy who looked at him in question

"What happened?" Lucy questioned, concern etched into her features

"Your squealing thoughts hurt my ear drums" Cobra replied, causing Lucy's eyes to widen

"Wait a minute… YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS? STAY OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PERVERT" Lucy screamed, sending him a Lucy Kick.

The guild watched in amusement as the Poison Dragon Slayer flew through the air, crashing into Natsu and Gray. The two growled out before picking him up and throwing twin punches towards him, however, Cobra reading their thoughts, ducked, causing them to punch each other.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FLAME BREATH" Gray yelled, unconsciously stripping to his boxers

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME ICE FREAK" Natsu yelled, kicking Gray in the face

"Gray, your clothes" Cana reminded, only to be dismissed by Gray

"I don't have time for that" Gray yelled, and soon the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Dragon Slayer got into one of their usual brawls

"That's a man!" Elfman called out, only to have the Poison Dragon thrown into him

"WATCH WHAT YOU IDIOTS ARE DOING. POISON DRAGON TWIN FANG" Cobra called out, sending to poison punches towards Elfman, only for the latter to duck, causing the spell to go flying towards Levy.

Levy's eyes widened, Lucy moving to protect her friend, however, was stopped when Gajeel intercepted his attack, growling as he too joined the fray

"DON'T TELL THOSE TWO IDIOTS TO BE CAREFUL, WHEN YOU CAN'T DO THE SAME. IRON DRAGON'S CLUB" Gajeel called, his arm extending as he threw himself into the brawl

Soon, the entire guild was drawn into the scrap; random magic spells being shot throughout the guild. Lucy watched in annoyance before it turned into amusement as one of Cobra's spells missed his target, flying straight into… you guessed it. Erza's cake.

Erza stared at her cake in sadness, tears filling her eyes. She continued watching it, only for her eyes to widen in shock and sadness when once again, Elfman stepped on it. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded her as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

"DANCE MY BLADES" Erza called, drawing two swords as different ones went flying through the guild.

The guild watched in surprise and delight as Erza quickly brought a stop to the brawl. She was currently gripping Elfman by the collar, ready to punch him in the face for destroying her sweet, precious strawberry cake, when the guild doors burst open once again.

The entire guild froze as they took in the strangers. Their eyes widening, Lucy's especially, as she realised that, there in the doorway, stood the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue, along with Yukino and their exceeds.

"Sting? Rogue? Yukino? What are you two doing here?" Makarov questioned, staring at them in confusion

"Master Makarov, is it alright if we speak to you in private?" Yukino questioned timidly, her voice polite. The Master looked at the three mages before nodding, guiding them towards his office.

Lucy watched, her eyes furrowing in question. Suddenly, they widened. 'No, this can't be? Don't tell me they're joining the guild too?' She thought to herself, biting her lip as she pondered her own question.

'Everything is happening so fast. It can't be? The prophecy? Maybe it's going to happen soon? Is that why all the Dragon Slayers have been gathered in one guild?' Lucy continued, unaware of the looks that a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer was sending her way, his own look of question upon his face as he took in her new smell.

Cobra, ever the mind reader, frowned as Lucy's thoughts ran through her head, confusing him further.

'There's that prophecy thing again. What did she mean? What prophecy and what does it have to do with the Dragon Slayers?' Cobra thought, questioning himself

'Hmmm, Blondie knows something, but what?' Laxus thought to himself, watching her intensely. His eyes narrowed before he stood up, leaving his team as he walked into his grandfather's office, hoping to find some answers.

"Ah Laxus, have you come to give us your input?" Makarov questioned, looking at his grandson in enthusiasm

"Yeah" Laxus grunted, taking a seat on the sofa in his grandfather's office. Makarov nodded before turning to the three Sabertooth mages

"What can I do for you three?" Makarov questioned, looking at the three mages expectantly

"Master Makarov, I would like to accept the offer of joining Fairy Tail, that is, if it's still available" Yukino replied timidly, looking down at the office floor

"Hmm, and you two?" Makarov questioned, turning to the Twin Dragons

"We were also hoping that we could join" Sting replied, causing Makarov's eyebrows to rise

"What happened to Sabertooth?" Makarov questioned, noticing that they didn't have their guild marks anymore

"Minerva… she returned and kicked us out. She said that we were disgraces and that a pathetic weakling like me shouldn't be the Master of the guild, the guild members just followed her blindly. So much for building a guild based on nakama," Sting continued, fists shaking in anger

Makarov's eyebrows narrowed, Laxus' doing the same. Laxus looked at the three mages and then towards his grandfather, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Laxus, what do you think?" Makarov questioned, wondering what his grandson's input would be

"I say let them join, having another two Dragon Slayers, along with another Celestial Mage would mean this guild would grow stronger. We'd have eight Dragon Slayers, and all twelve Zodiacs under one roof. Besides, Blondie and Titania wanted Yukino to join anyway. Also, Sting and Rogue would be near their idols. I see no problems with it" Laxus replied, shrugging casually, watching as the three mages' eyes widened at his words

"Hmmm, I completely agree Laxus, anything else you want to add?" Makarov continued, smiling at his grandson proudly

"Yeah, two more exceed in the guild would mean that Carla, Frost, Happy and Lily will have more friends" Laxus finished and Makarov nodded before turning to grin at the shocked mages and exceeds

"You want us to join too?" Lector questioned, standing on Sting's shoulder, his large eyes widening further

"Fro wants to know too," Frosch added, copying Lector as he stood on Rogue's shoulder

"Of course, you are Sting and Rogue's partners are you not?" Makarov questioned and both exceeds nodded, causing Makarov to grin at them too

"Then, you are a part of Fairy Tail too, and therefore, you need your own guild mark" Makarov replied and the two exceeds nodded, before Frosch spoke up

"But… Isn't Fro too weak to join a guild?" Frosch questioned, tears in his eyes

"There is no such thing as a weak member, everyone in the guild has their own strengths. Happy, Carla, Lily and Frost all help their Dragon Slayers, just like you help Rogue, that is your strength" Makarov replied and Frosch nodded enthusiastically, rubbing the tears out of his eyes

"Now, let's get your guild marks on shall we?" Makarov finished and they nodded. He pulled out his stamp from one of his drawers and stood up, taking his place next to them

"Where and what colour?" He questioned, looking at them expectantly

"White, on my left shoulder" Sting replied, baring his shoulder

"Black, on my left shoulder" Rogue replied, pulling his sleeve up and baring his own shoulder

"Gold, on the left side of my waist" Yukino replied, pulling her shirt up, causing Master to shoot up into the air, his nose bleeding profusely. He quickly composed himself and nodded before composing himself, hearts in his eyes as he pressed the stamp to the waist as Yukino blushed

"Tch, perverted old man" Laxus muttered, head cocking to the side

"Blue, on my back" Lector replied, pulling up his waistcoat

"Fro would like Fro's in pink, on Fro's back please" Frosch replied, opening his frog onesie and letting Master Makarov stamp his back

"There you go! You are now all proud members of Fairy Tail, wear your guild mark with pride and joy," Makarov said, grinning at them with joy sparking in his eyes

"LAXUS! Introduce them to the guild!" Makarov yelled and Laxus grumbled before getting up and leaving, signalling the new members to follow him. When he reached the banister of the second floor, he growled at the noise in the guild

"OI! LISTEN UP" Laxus yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the guild

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME" Natsu called as he tried to jump up to the second floor

"SHUT UP NATSU. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" Laxus yelled, sending a bolt of lightning towards Natsu

"ITAI" Natsu yelled, rolling on the floor, his clothes slightly singed

"Now, that I have your attention. It seems we have five new additions to the guild, not including Cobra. You better welcome them into the guild" Laxus replied, annoyance in his voice before he nodded at the now ex-Sabertooth members before leaving them to join his table one again

The guild stood in shock, completely still as they took a look at the new members. Suddenly, Macao and Wakaba started cheering, hearts in their eyes as they took a look at Yukino. Romeo, Vijeeter and Elfman started cheering at the addition of the two new Dragon Slayers and Happy and Frost flew over to Lector and Frosch, welcoming them to the guild, Happy offering them a fish.

"EIGHT DRAGON SLAYERS IN A GUILD!" Romeo yelled, dancing along with Elfman and Vijeeter

"THAT'S A REAL MAN" Elfman shouted, causing Evergreen to hit him with her fan

Lucy was the only one who stood perfectly still, her eyes widened as she took in the new information. She heard the commotion of how Fairy Tail had eight Dragon Slayers present in the guild.

'You mean nine' She thought to herself, forgetting about how Cobra could hear her thoughts. The Poison Dragon looked at her in confusion, wondering what she had meant by nine Dragon Slayers, however suddenly, he watched as Lucy's eyes widened, completely bugging out of her head, the last thought in her mind echoing loudly in his ears.

'FAIRY TAIL HAS NINE DRAGON SLAYERS?!'

* * *

Oh snap snap. I wonder what's going to happen in the next one? That's a joke, I already know what's going to happen aha

Link for Frost and Draconis are on my tumblr princess-nella


	4. Lucy the Celestial Dragon

So here's chapter three! I know it was long awaited and I'm really sorry for any delays. Life is hectic. But, I really should clear up time in my schedule to write some more, it's a great escape.

So without further ado, here's chapter three

* * *

Lucy, the Celestial Dragon

Cobra's eyes narrowed, turning into slits as he looked at Lucy, the action not going unnoticed by Rogue, Gray and Laxus. The Lightning Dragon, Ice Dragon and Shadow Dragon looked at the Poison Dragon in question, wondering why the latter was staring at Lucy.

Cobra kept his hearing solely on Lucy, hoping for her to elaborate on what she meant by 'Nine Dragon Slayers' because as far as he could count (and he could count far considering that was all he did in prison) there were currently only eight Dragon Slayers in the guild.

'Unless, they have a secret one that no one knows about?' Cobra thought to himself, pondering on the question himself. However, seeing as Lucy's thoughts were now occupied on her conversation with Erza and Mira, it seemed that he was going to have to get his answers at a later time.

"Lucy, Laxus, Gray and Rogue, please see me in my office" Makarov called out, exiting from his office as he stared down at the guild. The four dragons in questioned turned to look at him before nodding. Lucy and Gray walked upstairs together, Laxus zapping himself to the office while Rogue travelled in his shadow form.

"I wonder what that's about" Gray murmured to Lucy, causing her to shrug in response

"Who knows, I mean it's an odd combination of mages" Lucy replied, shrugging slightly as the two of them entered Master's office

"Ah yes, come in" Makarov said, beckoning them in as he watched them open his door

"What is it Gramps?" Laxus questioned, eyebrows rising as he looked at his grandfather

"It seems there are some problems in Exceed Village, I need you four to go check it out" Master stated

"EHHHHH?" Lucy screamed, standing up in shock. Gray, as usual was his calm self, Laxus' eyebrow raised further, almost disappearing into his hairline while Rogue stood quietly to the side, his face impassive.

"But Master, surely one of the present teams could take care of the problem? Like Team Natsu or the Thunder God Tribe" Lucy argued causing Makarov to sigh

"Team Natsu are entirely too destructive, especially with Gray and Natsu's constant arguing and the Thunder God Tribe have never been there before, so I selected the mages myself" Makarov replied and Lucy sighed before her eyes narrowed

"But… Gray's on this team, so won't he be destroying things anyway? No offense Gray" Lucy replied and Gray shrugged, not wanting to argue and get on Lucy's bad side

"No, Gray's usually very calm and level headed, it's just when Natsu is around that he goes overboard" Makarov reasoned and Lucy sweatdropped before hesitantly nodded

"Why do I need to go? I'm sure they can handle it themselves" Laxus replied, annoyance dripping from his voice

"Maybe, but as future Guild Master, you need to form bonds between the different factions in Fiore, and Exceed Village is one of them, considering they may choose to part with any abandoned exceed eggs and hand them to you" Makarov replied

"Tch, fine" Laxus replied, cocking his head to the side

"What about me? I've just joined, surely you don't need me on this mission" Rogue finally commented and Makarov turned to him, grinning

"Yes, but you've been in a team with Sting all your life, it will do you good to see how you get along with other Dragon Slayers and members of the guild" Makarov stated and Rogue nodded, not wanting to argue with his new guild master and get in trouble

"Alright good, now, you should leave. Since there are three Dragons on the team, it would be best to avoid the trains and walk, which should take you a few days to get there. Lucy, Gray, I trust you will lead Laxus and Rogue safely?" Makarov questioned, looking at Lucy who nodded

"Alright, let's head home and pack some things so that we can leave. We'll meet at the train station in a few hours?" Lucy said, taking charge of the mission. The three dragons nodded in consent before leaving.

"Cobra" Lucy called out as she left the office, calling the Poison Dragon to her side

"What do you want Fairy?" he questioned, looking positively annoyed

"I'm leaving on a mission and will be gone for a few days, possibly a week. I take it you'll be alright on your own and trust that you won't cause any… problems?" Lucy questioned, handing him her house keys

"Tch, whatever" Cobra replied, snagging the keys from her before moving back to Kinana's side, causing Lucy to growl in annoyance

"Stupid Cobra" Lucy muttered before informing the rest of Team Natsu of her mission

"BUT LUCE! YOU'RE MY PARTNER, YOU CAN'T GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME" Natsu yelled, looking hurt and causing Lucy to sigh

"Natsu, it's Master's orders, I can't just disobey them. I'm sorry, but we'll go on one when we're back alright?" Lucy tried to reason, however Natsu was having none of it

"BUT WHY DOES THE ICE STRIPPER GET TO GO?" He argued causing Lucy to sigh, growing more agitated as Natsu damaged her sensitive hearing

"Natsu… if you keep arguing I'm going to have to put you in your place" Lucy growled out, summoning her dark aura around her again, causing Natsu to gulp

"A-A-Aye sir! Wait, is that Elfman calling me? I need to go" Natsu replied before rushing away, feeling from Lucy before angering her further.

Lucy sighed to herself, shaking her head before she left to pack her stuff.

*Time Skip – Exceed Village*

Lucy and Gray led Rogue and Laxus towards the village, Laxus and Rogue speaking quietly between them, striking up an unlikely friendship while Gray and Lucy, ahead of the duo, walked in a companionable silence, completely comfortable around each other.

Finally, after two days of travel, the small group arrived at the village, Lucy and Gray's eyes widening at the dishevelled and dilapidated village. They looked at each other, eyes widening before running into the heart of the village, looking for any exceeds.

"Queen Shagotte? Are you here?" Lucy called out; hoping the queen of the Exceeds was around

"Lucy? Gray? Oh thank heavens, we were wondering when you'd arrive" Queen Shagotte called, flying over the village, a desolate look on her face

"Queen Shagotte, what happened?" Lucy questioned, watching as various, terrified exceeds started flying out of their hiding places

"Our village was ransacked by a group of horrendous wolf man hybrids, they even took three of our newly hatched exceeds, and when their parents tried to get them back… they were eaten" Queen Shagotte informed, flying over to Lucy causing the Celestial Dragon to growl, comforting the white exceed

"It's okay Queen Shagotte, we'll bring them back" Gray replied, unconsciously taking off his shirt

"I know you will, however, must you remove your clothes? There are children present" Queen Shagotte replied, reprimanding him in a tone that reminded him of Carla

"AHH! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Gray yelled as he frantically looked around for his clothing

"Baka" Lucy muttered, a small smile on her face

Suddenly Queen Shagotte stiffened in Lucy's arms, causing the Celestial Dragon Slayer to look at her questioningly, that was, until she heard a chorus of animalistic growls. She turned around, noticing that the males behind her were tense, eyes narrowed as they sniffed the air.

"So, the Exceeds have come out to play again" came a deep, gruff voice

"And it seems they have humans with them, mages possibly?" came another voice, a mocking tone present in its voice

"Too bad they'll be no match for us," a third voice

"Ah yes, it just means we'll get more food, something that isn't as small as those stupid cats" came the final voice

Lucy heard Gray growl, his magic forming ice shards around his fists as he unconsciously stripped down to his boxers. Their eyes narrowed, the Fairy Tail mages getting ready to fight as three males and a female werewolf stepped out of the bushes

"What is your business here?" Laxus questioned, glaring at the wolves

"Oh you know, food, entertainment" the female replied, grinning and bearing sharp fangs

"Leave now," Lucy growled out, her eyes on fire as she looked at the group

"Or what?" one of the males growled

"Or we'll force you out" Lucy threatened, snarling the wolves, the wolves growled and moved to pounce, however, the large wolf started sniffing the air before turning to grin widely at Lucy

"You, girl, you're the alpha" the largest wolf claimed, causing Lucy's eyes to widen before narrowing again

"What? What does he mean Lucy?" Gray interrogated, looking at Lucy with question in his eyes

"Yes, and?" Lucy replied, ignoring Gray's questions

"I myself am the alpha, so, how about a challenge? A fight between you and I. If you win, then my pack and I will leave the Exceed's alone. However, should I win, you let us devour the entire Exceed village as well as you and your pack" the alpha growled out and Lucy's figure tensed

"What? Blondie, what is he talking about? What does he mean you're the and alpha and what pack?" Laxus questioned, however, once again, Lucy ignored them

"I accept, however, you will have to return the three Exceeds you took with you" Lucy added and the alpha nodded

"You mean these?" He questioned, and beckoned to the female, who threw the three, bound Exceeds onto the floor, earning whimpers from them. Lucy growled out at the mistreatment of the Exceeds

"Laxus, Rogue, Gray, stay out of this" Lucy snarled at the three males behind them. They looked at her for a bit before Rogue nodded, Laxus growling in annoyance, however, Gray didn't seem to want to agree

"But Luce, you could get hurt" Gray reasoned, causing Lucy to sigh and look at him

"Just, don't argue alright. I'll be fine" Lucy replied and Gray hesitated before nodding and stepping back. The Exceeds, wolves and three remaining Dragon Slayers formed a circle around the two alphas, which were busy glaring at each other.

Suddenly, Lucy pulled out Loke's key, ready to call him, however, before she could summon him, the alpha moved rapidly and snatched Lucy's keys and whip away from her, dropping them behind him. Gray's eyes widened as he moved to interfere, only for Lucy to glare at him.

"LUCY! YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITHOUT YOUR KEYS OR WHIP" Gray yelled, worried about his teammate

"Like I said, I'll be fine" Lucy replied before turning her attention back to the alpha wolf

"Now what are you going to do girly? Maybe you should surrender," He taunted, causing the wolves to cackle. Lucy once again snarled before letting out her own grin, bearing her own fangs towards the alpha

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and Fairy Tail doesn't know the meaning of surrender" Lucy grinned causing the wolf to snarl in rage and once again charge at her.

Lucy, expecting the attack, drew her fist back, summoning her Celestial Dragon Slayer magic towards her fist. The three male Dragon Slayer's eyes widened as they recognised the move. The wolf kept running towards her, ignoring the fist and just before he reached Lucy, Lucy ignited her fist

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ADAMANTINE FIST" Lucy spelled, sending her fist flying through the air, causing it to impact with the alpha's torso

The alpha flew through the air, landing on the floor with a thud. The rest of his pack eyes widened, they'd never seen their leader take a hit, because he was too fast. Lucy glared as the alpha stood up once again, coughing out blood

"A DRAGON SLAYER ALPHA?" The wolf pack yelled, faces filled with fright

"I see I underestimated you, I won't make that same mistake again," he stated gruffly causing Lucy to shrug before beckoning him towards her once again

"Let's get this over with" she replied before taking a fighting stance

"You're going to regret this, I haven't even shown you my full speed yet," the alpha growled out

Soon the wind started whipping around him before he disappeared, only to reappear behind Lucy, sending a swift kick to her back. Lucy flew forward before turning herself and angling her body towards the wolf

"CELESTIAL DRAGON SLASH" Lucy growled out, sending a kick to the wolf's head

"Wolf claw" he alpha called out, clawing at Lucy with maximum speed leaving her unable to block or dodge

"You're really getting on my nerves. CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR" Lucy bellowed as she sucked in Celestial Eternano from the air, sending her roar straight at the wolf, sending him flying away from her before landing on the floor. Lucy advantage of the situation and ran up to the wolf, grabbing him by the shoulders and grinning at him manically.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON WING ATTACK" Lucy spelled, her fists flaming as she threw the wolf into the air

"CELESTIAL DRAGON HEAVENLY RADIANCE" Lucy spelled, causing large orbs of Celestial magic to hurtle towards the wolf, exploding as they caused their impact. The alpha whimpered before falling limp on the floor, eliciting shocked gasps from the rest of his pack

"You've lost, now take your alpha and leave" Lucy stated, however, as Lucy turned around, she heard a booming roar.

She quickly turned back, eyes widening as the alpha once again stood to his feet. His eyes were glowing red and shadows whipped around him. She watched as his body conformed, bulking up as he grew larger and larger and soon he was double the size of Laxus' Dragon Force form

"The Ultimate Alpha Wolf form, so far it's been undefeated" one of the male wolves whispered, causing the male Dragon Slayers to frown

"That's it she's doomed now, not even a Dragon Slayer can take him down in this form" The female wolf cackled, causing the male wolves to snicker

Lucy stared in shock as the wolf sped towards her, moving with speed that should have been impossible for his size. Before she could react, he clawed at her stomach, slashing at her skin and drawing out blood before punching her into the air

"LUCY" Gray yelled, watching as his friend flew into the sky

The alpha wolf jumped high, grabbing Lucy by the waist before throwing her back into the ground and landing on her, causing Lucy to scream, her ribs almost cracking under the weight. The alpha drew closer to her face, snarling before opening his mouth wide, jagged sharp teeth snapping to rip her face off. Lucy took a deep breath before summoning her magic around her, a blue and gold glow forming around her, white lights present in the glowing wisps.

"Celestial Dragon Stellar Guard" Lucy gasped, the shield forming around her in time to stop the wolf from chewing off her face

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Celestial Emperor Cosmic Star" Lucy yelled, forming large blue magic circles in the air which summoned large stellar orbs of Celestial magic. The large stars flew towards the alpha, sticking to him and sending him flying into the air, away from Lucy before exploding

"You've shown me your alpha form, now how about I show you mine" Lucy grinned, a blue magic circle forming under her, her eyes closed as the wind started whipping around her

"Don't be ridiculous girl, Dragon Slayer's don't have an Alpha form," the wolf alpha growled, his voice extremely deep and gruff, sounding more monstrous than before

"Dragon Force: Hidden Stellar Form" Lucy said quietly, her eyes snapping open, blue magic circles spinning through them.

Everyone watched in awe and slight fear as a bright light glow emanated from Lucy's heart. Their eyes widening as an illusion of Draconis appeared behind her, glaring at the wolf before turning into wisps. **(A/N: Link for Draconis is on my profile)**

She was soon covered in the dark blue wisps that Draconis had turned into, small golden lights spinning in between the wisps. The males watched with perverted grins, the female's gasping in surprise as Lucy's clothing disappeared, and her entire body glowed.

Everyone shielded their eyes, the alpha included as the light got entirely too bright, almost burning their eyes. Finally, the glow faded, leaving Lucy flying in the air. Everyone put their hands down, finally opening their eyes, only to widen in shock as they took in Lucy's new form.

She was currently suspended in the air, two large dragon wings and two smaller ones that seemed to be made out of the night sky flapping behind her, protruding out of her back. Just above her butt was a long dragon's tail, casually whipping back and forth, four horns bulging out of her head. Her hair had grown longer, turning white.

She was covered in blue and yellow dragon scales, from her breasts all the way down to the mid thighs, lighter skin coloured scales protecting the rest of her body, keeping her decent and shielding her from the view of everyone. Her hands and feet had turned into dragon claws. **(A/N: Link to her Dragon Force form is also on my profile, however there are a few changes to her in the story than the picture)**

"What type of magic is this? I've never seen anything like it" Queen Shagotte whispered, watching Lucy in awe

"I never knew Blondie was a Dragon Slayer, much less had a Alpha Dragon form? When did this happen?" Laxus questioned, causing the other Dragon Slayers to nod, Gray shrugging as he indicated he had no idea either

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! THIS FORM SHOULDN'T EXIST! TELL ME WITCH, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" The alpha wolf roared causing Lucy to glower at him

"I'm no ordinary Dragon Slayer, my heart was infused with the heart scales of the Celestial Dragon, Draconis when I was but a child. This is what makes me the alpha" Lucy replied, her voice almost sounding like Mira's in her Satan Soul form.

"It doesn't matter, this Ultimate Alpha Wolf form has been undefeated for centuries, there's no way you could over power me" The alpha boasted, causing Lucy to growl in annoyance

"Never underestimate a Dragon" Lucy stated simply before spreading her wings wider, flying towards the wolf with speed that matched his own

"ULTIMATE ALPHA WOLF FORM: DARK MOON FANGS" The alpha roared before he too jumped into the air. The onlookers watched as his fangs grew, his jaw becoming more powerful. The Fairy Tail mages and Exceed's watched in fear as his jaw locked onto Lucy's arm, swiftly biting down

"LUCY" Queen Shagotte and Gray yelled, the latter almost stepping into the fight, only to be held back by Laxus

"What are you doing Laxus? Let me go! Lucy's in trouble" Gray yelled, trying to free himself from Laxus' hold

"No she's not, look," Rogue stated, causing Gray to stiffen before turning back to the fight. His eyes widened as he watched Lucy throw the alpha to the ground effortlessly, her arm completely undamaged while the alpha howled holding onto his chipped and cracked teeth

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU CRACK MY TEETH WITCH," He growled, spitting out a few broken ones

"Dragon's scales are more powerful than any metal found in all of Earthland, and they're harder than diamond. Not even your teeth could damage them. Like I said, never underestimate a dragon" Lucy replied before flying higher into the air, grinning viciously at the alpha below her

"This isn't the Lucy I remember, she seems different" Rogue whispered, trying to link back the mage in front of him to the sweet Celestial Mage he'd seen at the Grand Magic Games

"I'd have to agree. However, it's probably Lucy's Dragon Slaying magic that's affecting her personality. Just like Mira's Satan Soul" Laxus informed, watching the blonde female with mirth as she repeatedly sent Celestial Dragon Slashes and Claws at the wolf

"You'd be right in thinking that, all magic influences personality. Lucy is usually bright and cheerful, because her Celestial Magic is light and full of joy. However, all Dragon Slayers are closer to Dragons, who are easily irritable, proud and extremely powerful. The Lucy you see now, the Celestial Dragon Slayer, is channelling her magic into her personality" Queen Shagotte explained

"Will she return back to her usual self?" Rogue questioned and the queen frowned

"Yes and no, while she'll still be the same Lucy, her Celestial Dragon slaying magic will still influence her while she's not using it. However, I'm still shocked as to why she is a Dragon Slayer…" Shagotte stated before turning to Gray

"Gray, you've known Lucy the longest, has she ever displayed her Dragon Slaying magic before?" Queen Shagotte questioned

"No, this is the first I'm seeing or even hearing about it. As far as I was concerned before this, there were only eight Dragon Slayers" Gray replied and the queen of the Exceeds nodded before they turned back to the fight

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ADAMANTINE WHIP" Lucy roared, her tail glowing before whipping at the wolf with extreme force, sending him flying away from her once again

"Let's end this" Lucy called, looking at the wolf. Large magic circles appeared in the sky behind Lucy, her wings flapping lazily.

The spectators watched as power started radiating off of the magic circles, dust particles and Celestial Eternano started forming into large planets on top of the magic circles. The planets started glowing in different hues of purple, green, yellow, pink and blues, spinning quickly as Lucy controlled them

"Dragon Force Hidden Stellar Form: Celestial Emperor Planetary Drive" Lucy roared, sending forth her planets towards the alpha

Each planet hurtled towards the alpha, driving him into the ground before exploding, causing him large burns and crushing a few bones. Lucy's body quickly began glowing as she flew down to the floor, exiting her Dragon Force, causing her to return to her previous clothes.

The alpha was currently unconscious as he retreated to him usual, wolf man hybrid form. Lucy walked up to him, picking up her Gate Keys on the way before ensuring that the wolf was completely unconscious and wouldn't be waking anytime soon. She turned to the rest of his pack, glowering at them

"Take him and get out" She growled, causing the wolves to let out surprised yelps before rushing to their leader, watching Lucy cautiously as they picked him up before fleeing

Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair, groaning as she took in the sight of her ripped clothes and bleeding torso before turning and grinning at the shocked Exceeds and Fairy Tail members.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, slightly woozy from the loss of blood, wondering what they were so shocked about before realisation hit her, her eyes widening. Her world soon turned black, and she distinctly saw Gray run towards her, shock and panic on his face as her eyes rolled back, collapsing from the loss of blood.

'I just revealed my Celestial Dragon Slaying magic to guild mates for the first time ever' was the last thought that ran through her head before her mind turned blank.

* * *

I'm really sorry okay. I don't know why I have an obsession with cliff hangers... at least it gives you something to look forward to right?

I hope you enjoyed it. I am taking suggestions for an ideas you may want me to include in the story, so just leave them in the reviews if you want (:


	5. Dragon Rulers

Oh hello, yes it is I. I am not dead and neither is this story. I currently have my final exams before I go to university and I'm finding myself hard pressed for time. But I did get inspiration for this story and so I decided to write what I could whenever I had spare time. I literally had my maths exam today and I feel like it went well so I was in a good mood and managed to finish this story. This may be my last update until around the end of June (not that I've been updating frequently anyway) because my last exam in on June 25th. Either way, look forward to my stories being updated due to my completely free summer.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter so anywho

* * *

Dragon Rulers

A few days later, Lucy awoke with a croaky groan, blinking blearily; her eyes squinted as the harsh light blinded her. Not that her overly sensitive dragon like eyesight helped in anyway, only aiding in hindering her further. Letting out another groan, she stretched out before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Finally, once she felt fully awake, she stiffened, her senses flooded with the smell and sounds of various people, their soft chatter alarming her slightly. Lucy opened her eyes, coming face to face with an unfamiliar Exceed, the creature in question staring back at Lucy with curiosity and relief.

Lucy let out a loud squeal as the little Exceed startled her, a pair of light blue, translucent wings bursting forth from Lucy's shoulder blades, causing her body to jerk back and hit the wall. The Exceed in question stared at Lucy with alarm and awe, taking in the sight of the lucent shimmering blue and yellow dragon wings that had burst out of the mage. Snapping out of her stupor, the Exceed raised her paws to her mouth before letting out soft giggles. She spread her own wings before flying closer to Lucy, settling down on the mage's shoulder, nuzzling the blonde's face softly and purring. Lucy's face softened as the Exceed curled onto her shoulder, tail swaying softly.

"Holy shit it was true, she does have wings" Bickslow muttered under his breath, however, all the Dragon Slayers heard it as clear as day. Lucy finally turned to her surroundings for the first time since she awoke, her eyes growing wide as she was met with a large group of Fairy Tail mages, made up mainly of Dragon Slayers and S Class mages, as well as a few of her friends, all who were looking at her in astonishment.

"Did you think we were lying?" Laxus questioned, turning to the Seith Mage, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Why are you in my home?" Lucy questioned with suspicion, growing agitated at the amount of people who had broken into her home, Mira giggling in response.

"We're not in your home, you're in the guild infirmary. You've been unconscious for three days straight. Wendy here has been monitoring your vitals and stats ever since Gray, Laxus and Rogue returned from your mission in the Exceed Village. Gray carried your body all the way," Mira informed, Lucy frowning as her memory returned.

"So we managed to get rid of the werewolves… were the captured Exceeds saved or…?" Lucy questioned, turning her head slightly to the unknown Exceed currently resting on her shoulder.

"The one with Erik is Willow" Makarov gestured, Cobra growling at the mention of his real name. He still wasn't entirely sure why he'd told Lucy his real name, but he was sorely regretting it. Cobra's Exceed was mainly white, with a patch of brown fur at the end of her tail and her left ear. She was dressed in black dress with yellow piping and had bright blue eyes. Willow smiled at Lucy from her place on Cobra's shoulder.

"The one with Laxus is Daisy" Makarov continued.

Lucy turned to the grey Exceed dressed in a green dress with a pink under-skirt. Her head was adorned in a hood that resembled yellow petals, teal blue eyes shining brightly. Daisy smiled at Lucy, waving from her spot on Laxus' head, the Lightning Dragon Slayer staring at everyone nonchalantly. Lucy raised her eyebrows, wondering how the Dragon Slayer still managed to look intimidating, even with the adorable baby Exceed on his head.

"Finally, the last Exceed is Nyla, the one currently with you" Makarov finished, Lucy turning to the Exceed who had moved to sit on her lap. Nyla had light beige fur and bright pink eyes, her left ear adorned in a dark brown bow. She was dressed in a white collared button up shirt, with a light brown tie and a brown skirt with a white scalloped design on the hem.

"Since their parents were eaten by the wolves Queen Shagotte decided to gift them to us, and therefore we have three new Exceeds for our three Exceed-less Dragon Slayers. Normally the Exceeds would continue to live with Queen Shagotte, however these three were just so enamoured with you that they followed you back. Willow immediately took to Erik as well as Daisy to Laxus and Nyla to you" Makarov stated, his eyes glinting with mirth as Lucy stiffened, her gaze snapping back to him.

"So tell us Lucy, when did you become a Dragon Slayer?" Erza questioned causing Lucy to let out a sigh.

"That was what I wanted to talk to Master about before I left for the mission. However, the job came up and then I was out for three days. It's a long story and it involves the rest of the Dragon Slayers" Lucy replied, looking at the group of Dragon Slayers, all looking at her in confusion.

"I see… everyone leave the infirmary unless you are an S Class mage or a Dragon Slayer" Master beckoned, Cana, Levy, Meredy and the Thunder God Tribe, all groaning as they were forced to exit, leaving only the Dragon Slayers, Master Makarov as well as Mira, Erza and Jellal.

"So are you a second generation Dragon Slayer like Cobra and Laxus? Because I'm sure there aren't any Dragons around to teach you…" Wendy spoke, Lucy shaking her head.

"Well _technically_… I'm not a Dragon Slayer… I'm part Dragon" Lucy replied, everyone staring at her with question.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, perplexed by Lucy's answer.

"Well you see…" Lucy began as she told her tale, everyone listening with rapt attention. Once she was finished, everyone stared owlishly at her, disbelief evident on their faces. The Dragon Slayers all frowned, Lucy nervously twiddling her thumbs as she waited for someone to say something.

"So what you're saying is that nine 'immortals' will attack Earthland, the Celestial World and Edolas? And they will destroy all three worlds? But the only way to stop them is for us, the nine Dragon Slayers, to defeat them?" Sting questioned, Lucy nodding in response.

"Man! We cannot seem to catch a break" Sting whined, slumping in his seat, a frown on his face.

"Believe me, I agree" Lucy replied, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"So you're basically a Dragon-Human hybrid? Fused with a real Dragon and therefore you're one of the strongest Dragon Slayers?" Rogue questioned, causing both Sting and Natsu to perk up.

"LUCY! FIGHT ME" Both Sting and Natsu yelled, shooting up in their, fists ready to fight.

"No" Lucy replied plainly, causing them to deflate.

"But Luceeeeeeee" Natsu whined, his figure slumped on the floor next to her, his best puppy dog look directed right at her.

"No Natsu" Lucy replied firmly, Natsu grumbling under his breath as he returned to his seat.

"Either way, me being the strongest is just a technicality. Dragon Slaying magic is… foreign, but instinctive to me. My first thoughts in a fight are to use my keys but then there are other times when my instincts take over and my first thoughts are to use my Dragon magic. It's strange. This was the first time I've actually used my Dragon Magic properly and to that extent. I've used it once before, to fight some… people, but not to the extent I used during this fight" Lucy said shiftily, knowing that if she mentioned the fight with the drunks, her team would go ape shit. "Either way, during the fight, it was almost like I wasn't in control, my instincts kicked in and I just let it guide me. It was taxing however; I'm pretty sure shifting into my Dragon Force used up my reserves as well as my Second Origin reserves. As I am now, Laxus or any of you Dragon Slayers will easily be able to defeat me. You have more experience. The only reason I could use my spells were because of watching Natsu and Gray use them for so long," Lucy explained, Erza nodding before stepping up to Lucy.

"So, who are these immortals?" Erza questioned, everyone turning to their guild master for the answer.

"Well… we can only assume that 'immortals' means the Gods" Makarov began, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"But then, why would you need Dragon Slayers? Wouldn't you need a God slayer in order to defeat a God?" Wendy questioned, thoughts of her friend Chelia coming to mind.

"You would think so… however that is not the case" came a soft, childlike voice, everyone turning to the familiar voice, bar Rogue, Sting, Lector and Frosch.

"Who the hell is that?" Sting questioned, looking at the child who had suddenly appeared in the room.

"That would be our first guild master and founder of Fairy Tail, Master Mavis Vermillion" Laxus replied nonchalantly, however, the ex-Sabertooth members froze, their eyes wide as they took in the sight of the small child. Cobra masked his own surprise well. 'So that's what the Fairy Princess meant'.

"But… that would mean she's over 100? And why is she still a child? Wait… isn't she supposed to be dead?" Sting questioned, disbelief evident on his face.

"She is dead, her grave rests on Tenrou Island. Master Mavis is only a spirit. And don't be fooled by her appearance, she's in fact very strong, stronger than Master Makarov" Mira whispered to them, the four ex-Sabertooth members turning back to her in awe.

"Holy shit" Sting muttered.

"Fro agrees" Frosch said, hiding behind Rogue.

"First… what do you mean?" Makarov questioned, Mavis walked towards Lucy, sitting next to her on the bed, her face stoic.

"You would think that the immortals are Gods, and you wouldn't be wrong. Nevertheless, they are more than just your ordinary Gods. They ruled over every world in the Universe and at one point they were just your ordinary deities. They were once benevolent beings, and they ruled with love and compassion… however one day something changed. No one is sure what happened; however, many believe that the Gods were seduced by their own power, their hearts twisted and enveloped in rage and hunger for more power. They turned on their people and enslaved many of their subjects. Eventually, their hunger for power became their own downfall, they battled each other, seeking to destroy one and other so that they could gain each other's powers… and finally, they destroyed enough of their race that only nine were left. The nine decided to retreat, but swore vengeance, they swore that they would destroy the worlds and gain ultimate power for themselves" Mavis informed them, everyone listening in with rapt attention.

"Alright, but what does that have to do with the Dragon Slayers? Wouldn't they still need God Slayers?" Gajeel questioned, Mavis shaking her head in response.

"No, like I said, they weren't your ordinary Gods. They were beings much stronger than the Gods. You see, this particular race were in fact Dragons" Mavis said, causing everyone to stiffen.

"Dragons?" Wendy whispered in question, Mavis nodding.

"The race of the Dragon Gods or Immortals were born when the Gods of Old and the Dragon Kings clashed, their power bringing life to a whole new species. They were all powerful beings that managed to bring an end to the wars between the Gods and Dragons, enabling them to become rulers of the universe. That is why you need Dragon Slayers and not God Slayers" Mavis finished, leaving everyone speechless.

"So wait a minute… what you're saying is that, we have to fight all powerful beings that managed to stop a war between both Dragons and Gods…? Well fuck this, we're never going to be able to win" Rogue said, everyone turning to him in shock.

"Rogue! You can't just say that. We're Dragon _Slayers_, we can totally bring them down" Sting said confidently, a grin on his face.

"No Rogue's right. We're all going to die" Gray agreed, despair on his face.

"Shut up ice-breath, I can totally take them down" Natsu butt in as he pushed Gray's face away.

"Flamefuck is right, there ain't no way I'm losing to some old dragons" Gajeel joined in, smashing his fist into his palm, a smirk on his face.

"Tch, were you not paying attention? These immortals managed to bring an end to a war between Dragons and Gods" Laxus cut in, glaring at everyone.

"Laxus is right, we're no match for them" Lucy replied, everyone turning to her in surprise.

"LUCE!" Natsu said in shock, she was the last person he'd think that would give up hope.

"What Natsu? Did you forget the Grand Magic Games? If it weren't for the Eclipse Gate, we would all be dead. In fact, we all did die. Or did you forget about Future Lucy coming back to warn us of everything? We're no match for the Dragons; we were basically playthings for them, nothing more. It took two of us to even remotely match the power of one Dragon, and that was Laxus, the strongest one of us Dragon Slayers as well as Wendy. Natsu, the only reason you didn't die was because Atlas Flame helped you. We don't even have dragons on our side. How do you think this is going to turn out? We're Dragon Slayers, but we've never once used our magic to actually slay a dragon. Apart from Sting and Rogue and even then I doubt their fathers would have fought with them the way the Dragon Gods will. We're screwed" Lucy informed, realisation dawning on everyone's faces.

"Shit" Sting murmured, scratching his head as he remembered the Grand Magic Games that had taken place a year ago.

"Not all hope is lost, you may not be able to take on the Dragons alone, but don't forget that you are _not_ alone. Fairy Tail will always fight beside you; never forget that. Besides, the prophecy said only you children will be able to stand between the destruction of our worlds and the Dragons, that must account for something" Mavis cut in, smiling fondly at her guild.

"Lucy, you know most about this prophecy. Is there anything else you can tell us? Maybe on how to defeat the Dragon Gods?" Erza questioned, Lucy frowning in thought.

"I… that's all I really know. I don't know how we can defeat them, I'm sorry" Lucy replied, shoulders slugging in hopelessness.

"You said that Draconis gave you his powers? He's a Celestial Spirit right?" Natsu questioned, Lucy nodding in response.

"Well then couldn't you just find his key?" Natsu mused, scratching his head. Everyone froze, turning to Natsu in disbelief.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu questioned, confusion marring his face.

"Natsu… what you just suggested… it wasn't a stupid idea" Lucy muttered, causing him to grin.

"I never have stupid ideas Luce" He responded, his usual carefree smile on his face.

"I can't believe that idiot got that and I didn't" Gray sulked, Natsu blowing a raspberry in his direction.

"You're not so smart now are you, ice dildo" Natsu replied, snickering to himself.

"Now, now boys. Are you fighting?" Erza questioned, coming up behind them. Natsu and Gray stiffened, then grabbing each other by the shoulder they turned around, a terrified grin on their face.

"Of course not Erza" they replied at the same time.

"That's what I thought. Best friend's shouldn't fight" Erza responded, nodding at them before turning back to Lucy.

"Now Lucy, is there any way you can find Draconis' key?" Erza questioned, Lucy shrugging.

"I really wouldn't know. Not all Celestial Spirits have keys to be summoned" Lucy replied despondently.

"Is there anyway you could ask someone about it? Like Loke" Mira suggested, Lucy's eyes bugging out.

"Yes! I can ask Grampa Crux about it" Lucy said, snapping her fingers. She moved her hand to her hip, where she kept her gate keys, only to feel her hipbone.

"Huh? Where are my keys?" Lucy questioned, frantically patting her hips down while looking around nervously.

"Oh no, if I've dropped or lost them somewhere, Aquarius will actually drown me" Lucy despaired.

"I found them!" came the sweet voice from Nyla. The baby Exceed sprouted her wings and flew off of Lucy's lap, grabbing the keys from the infirmary bedside table, she flew over to Lucy and dropped the keys in the blonde's hand.

"Here you go" Nyla said politely, smiling cutely at the blonde.

"Thanks Ny" Lucy replied with a smile, scratching the Exceed's chin, causing her to purr as she nuzzled Lucy's fingers.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux" Lucy summoned, calling the old cross spirit to her side.

"Is there something you need Miss Lucy?" Crux questioned, his legs crossed as he floated beside the infirmary bed.

"Yeah, would you mind telling me if there is a key for Draco? So I can summon him to Earthland" Lucy replied, Crux nodding.

"Indeed, Draconis has a key that lets him be summoned to earth. However, it's the only key in existence and it hasn't been found in a while. Draconis is not a normal spirit; he's an actual dragon. During the Dragon Civil War, he was left weakened and so returned to the stars to take his place as a celestial spirit and recuperate from the war. Nonetheless, he's retained his magnificent power and would still be on par with the dragons you fought in the Grand Magic Games" Crux informed, Wendy frowning in worry.

"Does that mean he'll be like Zirconis…?" Wendy whimpered, remembering her dealings with the perverted dragon. Laxus reached out unconsciously and pet the blunette's hair, Wendy looking up in shock before smiling and nuzzling against the blonde.

"No, Draconis was on the human side of the Dragon Civil War, when he was still on Earthland, he taught many humans how to utilise Celestial Dragon Slayer magic" Crux responded.

"I see, do you have any idea where Draco's key is?" Lucy questioned, Crux shaking his head in response.

"I am sorry Miss Lucy, but Draconis' key has been lost for a hundred years now and he hasn't been summoned in over a hundred and ten" Crux replied apologetically.

"So that's our first priority. We're going to have to split up and try and find that key. We don't know when they're going to attack, so haste is paramount. Laxus, you and the Thunder Legion leave as quickly as possible. Mira, take Lisanna and Elfman and leave the bar to Kinana. Jellal, I've decided that Erik is going to join your team, take Meredy and him. Sting and Rogue, you'll take Yukino. Gajeel, you can take Juvia and Shadow Gear. Finally, Team Natsu, you'll be going together. Try and find jobs with Gate Keys as rewards, if you can't, try and find jobs in large towns, anywhere where magic shops would be prominent. Try and increase your chances of finding the key" Makarov began, delegating jobs to everyone, the rest of the members nodding in reply.

"But, Lucy's Spirit said he hasn't been contracted in years, what are the chances he'll be found in a magic shop?" Wendy questioned, Makarov freezing.

"You're right… Laxus, Jellal and Erza, find missions in areas that wouldn't be normally inhabited by lots of people, secluded islands, desserts, small towns and villages. In fact, all three teams have an S Class mage, so you're all cleared to take S Class missions. Remember, time is of the essence" Makarov finished, everyone nodding as they got up to leave. Soon the infirmary cleared out, Makarov frowning as he watched the door close after the last members left.

"Third, you seem troubled" Mavis said, Makarov sighing.

"Those children, they've already been through so much, having to fight for their lives almost all the time. And now, to think, they've been burdened with such a task. The world truly rests on their shoulders now" Makarov said solemnly.

"You're right, however, even if they weren't directly involved, don't you think they'd find someway to become a part of it? After all, those kids tend to find themselves in situations where they're needed the most, especially Team Natsu" Mavis said, Makarov letting out a small smile.

"Hmmm, you're right" Makarov replied.

"Besides, they're not alone. Fairy Tail will always be behind them. And anyways, I'm sure they'll find a way to come out on top. After all, we are Fiore's strongest guild" Mavis stated cheerily.

* * *

I know there's not much romance and I did say this would be Rogue x Lucy x Laxus x Gray, but I think I'm changing it to Cobra instead of Gray. I'm still not entirely sure about my final ship and this is a harem story even though it will end in a definitive ship. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. I wonder if anyone actually reads these notes or if I'm just talking to myself. But yeah, I was reading LittlePrincessNana's story Sound Pod on Shuffle (amazing story and if you haven't checked it out, I doubt theres anyone who hasn't read it though, please do it's amazing) and Poison Fairy by GemNika (another amazing story by the way) and I have to say I'm absolutely in love with CoLu and RoFla right now. I may even pull Flare into this story just so I can set her and Rogue up.

Oh, images of Nyla, Willow and Daisy are all up on my tumblr now, princess-nella, so check those out if you want to


	6. Glaciafel

Sorry! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I was on holiday and then family came over and it's been very hectic! I know I haven't updated SoaCM in a while, but that's mainly due to a bit of writer's block as well as trying to plan where the story is going. There's really not much of it left, but I feel like I keep writing myself into a corner :( but I'll try and get that chapter out soon too.

Anyway, here's with the newest chapter of Dragonheart, I really hope you like it

* * *

Glaciafel

Lucy began packing her clothing for Team Natsu's mission. It was an S Class just off the coast of Fiore, a small island needing help with a few lesser demons. Erza had estimated the mission to take roughly three days, five at most. Lucy watched her Exceed from the corner of her eyes, a small smile on her face as she saw the peach fuzz ball roll around on the plush carpet, giggling to herself when the fluff tickled her nose.

Lucy turned back to her clothes, shoving everything she'd need into a duffel bag. She hadn't exactly expected getting an exceed, but she wasn't exactly complaining about it either. At least Nyla wasn't annoying like a certain blue exceed belonging to a Fire Dragon Slayer and she needed a home after her parents died in the attack from the wolves. Lucy watched Nyla stand on her legs, the cat dwarfed by all her furniture. Honestly, compared to Willow and Daisy, Laxus and Cobra's baby exceeds; Nyla still seemed pretty small. Maybe she was younger? Lucy wasn't sure.

Nyla bent down, her two front paws on the floor, her butt up in the air while her face bent down to brush her cheeks against the carpet. Suddenly, Lucy heard a knock on her door and turned around to see Cobra standing, staring at her. Lucy frowned, wondering why her senses hadn't picked up on the slayer approaching. Was she so absorbed in watching Nyla or was the Poison Slayer just entirely too stealthy? Once again, she wasn't too sure.

"NYLA" Willow called out, flying over from Cobra's shoulder to the cat on the carpet.

"-Illow, come look at this" Nyla squealed, unable to pronounce Willow properly. Lucy watched, letting out a small 'aww' as the two exceeds hugged. Lucy watched as Nyla turned back to the carpet, sweatdropping as she pulled Willow down to feel the carpet too. Her cat may not be annoying like Happy, and she may be the cutest cat (apart from Frosch that is) but she was slightly bonkers.

"Oi Fairy, Meteor Princess and Pinkette are out in your living room. We're ready to head off on our mission" Cobra said, Lucy furrowing her eyebrows.

"Jellal and Meredy are here?" Lucy questioned, wondering why they hadn't come to greet her. However, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Meredy bound in.

"LULU" Meredy yelled in anguish, rushing in and throwing herself at the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and before she could brace herself, the two were on her bed.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?" Lucy asked, hugging the pink haired mage back.

"I can't believe Master put me on a team with two boys, who am I going to talk to about my ships Lulu? Who's going to be there when I want to buy new shoes on a mission? At least when Ultear was still here I had her… Jellal never wants to talk about boys or shoes and now Cobra's on our team and he's just as anti-social as Jellal but he's even meaner! He won't stop calling me Pinkette, Lulu" Meredy whined, Lucy heard a sigh as Jellal walked in.

"Meredy, I'm sorry but you know you go overboard when out shopping and we just don't have the time for that when on a job" Jellal admonished, Meredy pouting.

"Come on Pinkette, we have a job to complete" Cobra said, Meredy blowing a raspberry at him.

"Mimi, you just have to get through these jobs and then I promise as soon as I have some free time, we'll go out shopping alright? We'll make it a ladies day out with Erza, we haven't had one of those in a while" Lucy said, Meredy beaming in response. Lucy watched as Meredy got off her, a small smile on the pink haired mage's face.

"And Cobra, will you at least try and play nice. Maybe call people by their names for once?" Lucy questioned, Cobra let out a tut causing Lucy to sigh. Before she could berate him however, she heard seven very familiar voices surrounding her home.

"Come on Happy, let's see what's taking Luce so long" Natsu said as Happy flew him to Lucy's window.

"She probably needs to fold all those massive clothes of hers cause she's so fat Natsu" Came Happy's reply, Lucy growling at the words. Oh she'd so fling that cat all the way to Jupiter when she saw him.

"Nah, you've seen her clothes Happy, there's barely anything anyway. If anything, she's probably in the bath and forgot the time" Natsu replied, Lucy blushing as he commented on her clothing choices. 'Stupid Natsu' she thought to herself.

"Erza, are you sure we should just turn up at Lucy-nee's house uninvited?" Wendy's sweet vice questioned.

"Indeed Erza, these don't seem like good manners" Carla admonished and Lucy could hear the clinking of Erza's armour as she shrugged.

"Lucy will not mind, after all, we have to leave if we want to catch our train" Erza replied.

"God damn it, where the fuck did those damn fireplace tools come from? Lucy never keeps them there what the fuck" Gray grumbled to himself as he climbed through the fireplace.

"Gray, they're always there and if you just let me fly you in, then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem" Frost replied.

"I just want to climb down for myself Frost, that damn Flame Brain said I couldn't get in on my own and I'm going to prove him wrong" Gray grumbled, Lucy sighing.

"But Gray, you're going to poke your butt on the metal thingies"

"Don't worry Frost, I'll be al- Mavis fucking Vermillion" Gray yelled as he slipped and fell down.

"Told you so" Frost teased.

"Jeeze, guess it's time to leave already" Lucy muttered, Cobra's eyebrows rising as her team all converged into her bedroom.

"LUCE! It's time to go" Natsu said cheerily, throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulder and smiling down at her. Cobra's eyes narrowed at the gesture and he had to swallow the growl he was about to emit.

"Oh hey Meredy, Jellal, Cobra" Natsu greeted. Lucy looked around, wondering where Happy was, until she heard him digging through her fridge.

"LUCY WHERE'S MY FISH?" Happy cried, flying through her doorway with a grumpy look on his face.

"I gave it to Willow" Cobra said simply, Happy turning to Cobra in shock, his eyes watering.

"LUSHYYY! Cobra is such a meanie! He gave my fish away! Kick him" Happy cried, burying his face between Lucy's breasts as he cried. Lucy sighed in annoyance before her face softened.

"I'm sorry about that Happy, I promise I'll buy you a fish on our mission alright" Lucy promised, Happy nodding before flying to Natsu.

"Sorry 'appy" Willow apologised; Happy blushed at the cute wide-eyed look Willow sent him.

"It's alright Willow, Lucy said she'll buy me another one. Maybe next time we can share it instead" Happy said shyly, scratching his head. Willow nodded quickly, flying and hugging Happy.

"I like that" Willow said bashfully, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"What's going on here tom cat?" Carla questioned, eyes narrowing at how close Willow and Happy were.

"'appy said we can share a fish next time because I ated his" Willow said softly, smiling at the blue exceed. Carla's eyes narrowed further.

"Hmpf, I see. Also, the past tense of eat is ate, not ated" Carla reprimanded, Willow nodding. Lucy watched with an amused look at Carla's jealous look.

"We have to leave now. Come on Cobra, Meredy. Or we'll miss the train" Jellal said, checking his watch. The two mages nodded before waving goodbye to the team that had gathered in Lucy's bedroom.

"Come on Willow, we're leaving" Cobra said, turning to his exceed.

"Coming Co," Willow said, waving goodbye to Happy, Carla and Nyla.

"Alright, it's about time we leave too. Has everyone got what they need?" Erza questioned, the whole team nodding.

"Let me just send all this stuff to the Spirit World with Virgo and then we can go" Lucy said, summoning her maid spirit to her side.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo questioned, appearing in a pink poof.

"No Virgo, can you just take my things to the Celestial World please?" Lucy questioned, Virgo nodded before disappearing with everything.

"Come on Ny, we're leaving now" Lucy said, walking to her exceed and picking her up from her spot on the carpet.

"Yay!" Nyla squealed, perching herself on Lucy's shoulder.

Team Natsu began their trek to the train, the three dragon slayers popping an anti motion sickness pill, courtesy of Wendy and Porlyusica. Lucy relieved that she'd never have to turn green at the thought of travel, like Gray and Natsu. Besides, they would be using a train to Hargeon and then catching a sea ferry to Borea and she did not need to feel sick during the whole six hour journey. Lucy stared out the train, Natsu and Gray laying on the floor of their coach due to Erza, who had to stop one of their fights.

"Lucy, would Nyla like some of my fish? Mira made me some for the journey but there's too much" Frost said, flying over with the carp. The fish itself was at least three times bigger than Nyla.

"Frost! You're supposed to share your fish with me. Besides, there's no such thing as too much fish" Happy whined, staring at his best friend in indignation.

"You already have some salmon from Mira," Frost argued back, Happy's eyes twinkling as he remembered the fish in his backpack.

"Ny? Would you like some fish?" Lucy questioned, Nyla shaking her head.

"No" Nyla squeaked out, however before she could say anything else, her stomach grumbled.

"Are you sure Ny, you sound pretty hungry" Lucy said, Nyla shaking her head again.

"What would you like Nyla?" Wendy questioned, smiling at the tiny exceed. Nyla thought to herself, her small eyebrows furrowing before her face lit up.

"ANGOES!" Nyla cried happily.

"Mangoes? I don't have any mangoes Ny, sorry" Lucy said apologetically, Nyla's face falling again.

"How about this, you can share some of Frost's carp and then when we stop in Hargeon, we'll get some mangoes?" Lucy asked, Nyla nodding enthusiastically before sitting next to Frost, happily conversing with the grey exceed while munching on fish.

"Erza? What's the job about exactly?" Wendy questioned, Lucy turning to the smaller dragon slayer.

"You didn't tell her Erza?" Lucy asked, Erza shaking her head.

"I'd told Natsu and Gray to tell her. Those idiots. We'll be going to Borea; it's an island of the coast of Fiore. It's known for dabbling in rare magic as the island is very old and likes to keep their traditional ways preserved. I thought that maybe we'd find Draco's key there considering he hasn't been summoned in a while. If not, we may find someone who knows about it. The job itself is rather small, some lesser demons have been gathering around a mountainside due to the high concentration of Eternano there" Erza explained, Wendy nodding.

"I'll try my best to help" Wendy said, Erza nodding with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll be extremely helpful" Erza reassured, Wendy beaming in response. Lucy smiled at the two before making her self comfortable and shutting her eyes.

"Lucy… Lucy!" Erza said, shaking the blonde awake.

"Hmmm huh?" Lucy moaned, batting her eyes open slowly.

"We're here in Borea" Erza replied, Lucy looking around, eyebrows furrowed.

"Already? What happened to the ferry? What time is it?" Lucy questioned, rubbing her eyes as she tried to adjust to her surroundings.

"It's twelve fifteen in the afternoon. We tried waking you, but it seems you were too tired therefore Natsu carried you" Erza explained, Lucy smiling at the pink haired dragon slayer in thanks.

"What? Oh no! Ny I'm sorry, I told you I'd get you some mangoes" Lucy apologised while Nyla just shook her head.

"It's alright Lucy, I bought some for her, it was my treat" Wendy said happily, Lucy thanking the Sky Maiden as she ruffled her hair.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Natsu asked, turning to Erza.

"We have quite a lot of daylight left. Let's split up and ask around. Natsu you're with Happy, Gray and Frost, Wendy and Carla and finally, Lucy you take Nyla. Meet back here around eight. I'll start here at the south and book us our hotel for the next few nights too and then I will speak to the Mayor about the job. It's an S Class but I should be able to complete it by myself tomorrow. If not, we will go together the day after. Do not be late meeting back here and if anything happens, send the exceeds back to find me" Erza replied.

"What? No! I wanna go with Luce" Natsu whined, Erza whacking him on the back of his head, causing him to promptly agree with her plans.

"So, where should we go?" Wendy asked, Erza pulling out a map from between her breasts and unfolding it causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Lucy, you take the centre. Gray, the north. Natsu, the west. Wendy, the east. Good luck everyone," Erza said before turning and making her way through the crowd, dragging her luggage behind her. Nyla flew over to Lucy and the two made their way to the village centre, waving goodbye to the rest of the team.

"Lucy? Where we going?" Nyla questioned, looking up at the blonde's face.

"We're going to find Draco's key Ny" Lucy replied, Nyla nodding in response. The island was relatively small, inhabited by the one village and so the walk to the village centre was no more than an hour's journey by foot.

Lucy took in her surroundings, Erza was right; everything was old fashioned. They didn't even have cars or definite shops. Everything was sold in stalls and the only real buildings were the small hut like houses behind the stands, the tavern, a small inn and what Lucy assumed was the city hall, judging by the flags. Even the fashion was archaic, women walked around in long skirts and cotton shirts with high collars while men walked with slacks, a shirt and bowler hats. Had their government or country changed at all in the past century? Lucy didn't think so. Men were eyeballing her while women stared in horror, whispering about her attire. Lucy rolled her eyes. They mustn't get visitors from other more futuristic islands very often. She stopped by a small trinket kiosk, surveying the elegant pieces on sale before turning to the sales woman.

"Hi" Lucy greeted, the women responded with a kind smile.

"Umm, my name is Lucy. I was wondering if you knew any shops that sell magic items?" Lucy asked. The women raised her eyebrow in response before she began moving her hands in an elaborate fashion.

"Oh! Do you not speak? I'm sorry, I don't know how to sign" Lucy replied apologetically.

"Moira, it's okay, I'll help this charming young lady" came a raspy voice, Lucy looked at the hut, watching as an old man walked out. He was frail with bushy white eyebrows, a bald head but a magnificent silver beard, like the woman he had a kind smile and a gentle demeanour about him.

"Hello young lady, how can I help you today?" The man asked.

"I was wondering if you knew any places that sold magical items?" Lucy repeated, the old man chuckling.

"My dear, you're in Borea. This land is rich with magic and everyone here is a mage. Every stall sells magical items. What kind of relic are you looking for?" He questioned.

"A Celestial Key, it would look something similar to these" Lucy said, pulling out her own keys.

"My oh my! What a large assortment of keys you have there. I don't think I've ever seen someone with those many before. Tell me, which key are you looking for exactly? Most stalls may sell Celestial keys, but if you're looking for something rare like the Zodiac then only the best of the best may have them" the man responded, stroking his long beard.

"The Celestial Dragon, Draconis"

"My! I don't think any of the stalls on this island will have what your looking for dearie. The key of the dragon is the rarest of them all, a legendary key indeed. I am nearing to hundred and thirty-three and the last time I heard of that key was in my twenties, back when I was a young chap. Last I heard, the key disappeared after its master was killed by a wretched demon in a land far away from here. Sorry lass" the man replied, and Lucy was disheartened. How was she supposed to find the key now?

"What do I do now?" Lucy thought out loud, the man's eyebrows dropped and taking pity on the blonde, he turned and pointed to a large snow covered mountain.

"You may have some luck trying to locate your key over there. Right at the top is a cavern. There is a route you can take, a path carved into the mountain. The journey is arduous and the road is slippery but it should only be a couple of hours to travel up there. Long ago, it harboured a dragon. It may not be what you're looking for, but perhaps it's a start? But be careful, lots of lesser demons have been cropping up around there due to the high concentration of Eternano, however since there's still a lot of daylight left, you should be fine. As long as you return before sun down" the old man warned and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you, kind sir" Lucy said, bowing slightly before turning and running towards the mountain.

"Lucy? Why we going?" Nyla asked.

"Because something up there seems really familiar to me," Lucy replied. Soon the two were at the foot of the mountain, Lucy staring up at the top.

"Ny, do you think you could fly me up part of the way? It could reduce the time considerably. I'd fly up myself, but I don't exactly know how to use or summon my wings yet" Lucy said, turning to her exceed.

"Ny will do it!" Nyla said, nodding her head in determination. She sprouted her wings and grabbed Lucy by her collar. The peach coloured exceed flapped her small wings and managed to lift Lucy up a considerable height off the ground.

"Well done Nyla! Now, let's get up there" Lucy said, Nyla nodding in happiness before flying the mage up. However, it only lasted for a couple of minutes and they'd only made it a few hundred metres before Nyla got tired and dropped Lucy on the ground.

"Nyla is sorry! Nyla will try again and help Lucy," Nyla said, tears forming in her eyes as she panted.

"Hey! It's alright, you helped plenty. Take some rest" Lucy said, hugging the cat tightly. Nyla nodded, sniffling against Lucy's breasts.

Lucy began the trek upwards, Nyla shivering and burying herself closer into Lucy's warmth as they got higher. Eventually, even her higher than average body temperature couldn't help her. Virgo suddenly appeared, a fluffy winter coat in hand. Lucy thanked her maid spirit before dismissing her. She carried on the walk, and a couple of hours later, she found herself at the entrance of the cavern. She entered the cave, feeling the strong presence of Eternano around her. She sniffed the air, eyes narrowing at the smell. As she thought, the smell was familiar, but different at the same time, fading over time. Before she could identify it, she heard a thudding heartbeat deeper into the cavern. Lucy quietened her breathing before slowly making her way further into the hollow until she spotted a very familiar figure kneeling on the floor by what looked like bedding made of hay and cotton.

"Gray? What are you doing here? I thought you were further up north," Lucy said, but instead of replying, Gray exhaled deeply.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, quickly walking up to her fellow dragon slayer.

"This is where Glaciafel and I lived" Gray replied, brushing the hay softly.

"Glaciafel?" Lucy wondered out loud, Gray nodding.

"Mhm. She was my dragon" Gray said before lying down on the bedding, staring blankly at the icy ceiling.

'No wonder it smells so familiar, the scent is almost the same as Gray and his magic' Lucy thought to herself.

"You've never told me how you met you know. I know about your parents and Ur, but not about Glaciafel" Lucy said as she lay next to him, trying to offer her friend some comfort.

"It was after Ur sacrificed herself and before I joined Fairy Tail. I was around nine, wandering alone with nowhere to go. My parents had been killed, and then Ur, both lost to that damned demon. It was in the middle of a storm, I had somehow found myself at the entrance to this massive grotto that radiated strong Eternano and it was late so I decided to camp out there for a bit. I entered and there she was, this massive white dragon" Gray began, Lucy listening carefully.

_X775_

_A nine-year-old Gray stared at the enormous dragon in front of him, his eyes wide as his heart beat erratically in his chest cavity. His mind yelled at him to turn around and run as far away as possible, but it was almost like he was frozen, paralysed by both his fear and her beauty. She was white, with scales made of ice that glistened like diamonds whenever the light caught them. Piercing white eyes bore into his soul and two long brown horns protruded out of her head. She sat, staring at him with her silvery gaze, a blank look on her face as she took in his figure. She moved slightly and he was almost blinded by the light radiating off of her. She bent her head down, her nose sniffing him before exhaling loudly._

"_What brings you here child?" She asked, her voice soft and silken._

"_I-I-There's a storm outside so…" Gray stuttered out, the dragon nodded and turned to place her chin on her claws before shutting her eyes._

"_You may stay till it stops" She replied and Gray nodded, walking slowly towards one of the walls before sliding down so he was seated._

"_Thank you. My name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster" Gray introduced, the dragon opened one eye to look at him before closing her eye again._

"_Mine's Glaciafel, the Ice Dragon Queen" Glaciafel replied, Gray nodding. He stared in wonder at the dragon, scooting slightly closer. She radiated a cold wind and breathed out frost whenever she spoke._

"_So you use ice magic then?" Gray questioned, Glaciafel looked at him before turning to lie on her side so she could gaze at him more clearly._

"_Yes, just like you" She answered, Gray nodding in awe._

"_How did you know?" He asked, puzzlement present on her face._

"_I can smell your magic. That and you'd need to be familiar with ice and the cold if you walk around like that" Glaciafel replied, an amused tone to her voice._

"_Damn! When'd that happen?" Gray wondered out loud, noticing that he'd accidentally stripped. He looked around, realising that he couldn't find his clothes anywhere._

"_I must have lost them in the storm" Gray thought to himself, Glaciafel lifting an eyebrow._

"_What were you doing in the storm? Where are your parents?" Glaciafel questioned, growing more intrigued by the small boy._

"_My parents are dead. I was living with Ur but… she died too" Gray responded causing Glaciafel's gaze to soften._

"_I see. So you are all alone, just like me," She mused, Gray nodding. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her head. She bent her head down, her gem like eyes peering deep into his obsidian eyes._

"_What is it?" Gray asked, backing away slightly. Glaciafel lifted her head before standing up on all fours, her scales clinking against each other as she moved towards the entrance._

"_The storm is receding, I'll be able to return to my home soon" Glaciafel thought out loud. Gray's heart dropped, he hadn't known her long, but after months of travelling alone, he'd finally found someone to talk to. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he were home with her. Maybe because her magic was similar to Ur's, or maybe because her eyes were the same pearly colour as his mother's. Whatever it was, he wanted to stay with her._

"_Would you like to come with me?" Glaciafel asked, cocking her head to the side to look at him. His face lit up and he grinned brightly, nodding enthusiastically._

"_Yes!" He exclaimed, Glaciafel laughing at his enthusiasm._

_It had been a while since she'd had a companion. Dragons grew up in packs and hers had been disbanded when their alpha returned to the stars, so for a century she'd been lonely, wandering the planes of Earthland. She'd met Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana in her travels but they all had their own foster children that they were bringing up, even Weisslogia and Skiadrum had found some young brats. Children that were being brought up as Dragon Slayers. Maybe she could bring up her own, she thought to herself as she looked at the boy. After all, he already knew Ice Magic._

"_Come on then" Glaciafel said, she bent over and bit his boxers before gently placing him onto her back._

"_Hope it's not too cold there" she teased, Gray blowing a raspberry at her. He carefully brushed against one of her scales, it was hard and sharp; he'd have to be careful not to cut himself on them._

_Soon, the blizzard cleared and Glaciafel spread her wings before taking off into the skies._

"She sounds nice" Lucy said, Gray nodding.

"She was. She was also very laid back, with not a care in the world. She took care of me for two years, teaching me everything I know but then… just like mum and dad, just like Ur… she disappeared too" Gray said, clenching his fist before angrily brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Why does everyone just leave?" Gray mumbled quietly to himself, forgetting that Lucy's ears were just as sensitive as his. Lucy moved one of her hands to intertwine with his, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Not everyone does Gray. I'm not leaving anytime soon,"

* * *

Ahhhhhhh more on Gray's dragon slayer and how he got it as well as a cute little GraLu moment. Did you know that GraLu week takes place on September 1-7 with 3 bonus days? Check out fyeahgrayluweek on tumblr for more details. I must say though, that I have some big plans for this story now that I've had more time to plan it. I've also decided that I will be adding in the Tartaros characters and arc, except with my own twist so that it fits into the story, after all I've found a new love for Kyoka x Laxus, Mard x Mira, Zancrow x Jackal and Seilah x Freed, all of which will be added to the story later on. Sadly that means, the pairing has changed once again to be a threesome between Rogue, Lucy and Cobra. I don't know if this will be endgame, but that is what I'm planning right now. The story will continue being a sort of harem though. Alas, I myself have no idea where this story is going.

I forgot to put up pictures of Nyla, Willow and Daisy on my tumblr princess - - nella dot tumblr dot com but they should be up now, along with a picture of Glaciafel (:

As always, please favourite and follow and leave some lovely reviews! xo


End file.
